Bet on it! Snow Lodge Fun
by Moonblood15
Summary: The gang's here for some winter fun. o what happens when Kairi suggests an interesting idea to make the visit even more fun?  My first-time story... Amuto included throughout the whole story, so don't stop reading!
1. Let's Make A Bet

**Hey, this is my first story, so yeah…enjoy, hopefully!**

**I own nothing except this plot ^-^**

~Amu's POV~

I stepped out of the warmth of the van only to be embraced by the cool air. Sighing, I turned to watch as my friends got out behind me. First was Tadase, who had been quiet the whole ride. He was cute, with blond hair and amethyst eyes. I'd had a crush on him at one point, but now we were just friends. Exactly how I wanted it.

Next was Kuukai who, opposite of Tadase, had been extremely loud the whole time. He had orange hair and green eyes, along with a nice athletic build. He had his moments, but was an overall nice guy.

Screaming with joy, Yaya was next, rushing out and immediately tripping, falling face first into the snow. She was a cutie, orange hair and brown eyes. She was just as energetic as Kuukai had been, besides her short nap halfway here.

Shaking his head, Nagihiko came next. Long purple hair and yellow eyes that rivalled my own honeyed ones. Often mistaken as a girl, Nagi often had to prove to people just how 'manly' he was.

Rima was next to exit the van. Super long blond hair, she also had yellow eyes. I started to question the normality of the color. Wasn't brown supposed to be a dominant hereditary gene?

Kairi stepped out behind her, purposely ignoring everybody's presence. He'd been wrapped up in a book the whole time. Black hair and blue eyes (and yes, glasses) he proved to be the most arrogant guy I'd ever known. He looked up at me for a moment and grinned. Rolling my eyes, I smiled at the next person.

Utau was quick to exit the van and breathe in the frosty air. She'd described the van as 'a piece of junk' and had had a fit when it had broken down partway here. She had long blond hair and purple eyes, and was a pop star. She had the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard, and she'd proved to be a great friend.

Behind her stepped out our final rider. Ikuto looked over the snow-covered hills with an empty expression. He had midnight blue hair and blue eyes.

5 guys and 4 girls. Thankfully, the dorms at the lodge weren't co-ed. I'd die of…well, I'd just die if we had to share rooms.

~Normal POV~

Everyone rushed into the lodge to be greeted by warm cups of hot chocolate. The lodge had been rented out for the group by Tadase's father. It was equipped for the outer snow land, with skii's, ice skates, sleds, and so on. They even provided the horse-drawn sleds.

The groups were separated, the boys being escorted to their sleeping apartments, the girls doing the same thing.

~Kairi's POV~

The door closed behind me and I took in the scene before me. All the guys were looking for their ideal bunks. Smiling, I took out the book I'd been writing in during the ride and stepped forth.

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone turned to look at me curiously,**(Beside's Ikuto, who's too cool for that)** considering I hadn't spoken since we'd left. Ignoring their staring, I gave them a wicked grin.

"What'd you say to making this stay a bit more…interesting?"

Kuukai was immediately interested.

"And how would that happen?"

My smile widened. Perfect.

"Well, it's a sort of bet. You know there are only four girls, with five guys?"

Ikuto looked up. He was definitely drawn by the conversation.

"Well, I propose a competition. We're all going to go for one girl until she's taken by someone, then we move onto the next. She's the one who gets to make her decision, but she can't know about the competition whatsoever. We just have to get her to fall for one of us. We do this until all of 'em are taken. Loser has to do one thing that each guy says. Four horrid fates for the loser, in all reality."

Kuukai nodded enthusiastically.

"I won't lose. I'm charming enough to get any one of them."

Rolling my eyes, I loosened up.

"Sure, whatever."

Ikuto sat up on his bunk, eyeing me like a cat would a mouse.

"And who, might I ask, is first up?"

"Amu."

The room stood thick with silence. Every guy here had had their moments with her, and they were all obviously thinking back on those moments.

"So, is it a deal or ain't it?"

Ikuto was the first to speak.

"Hellz yeah. I'm in."

Tadase spoke up timidly.

"Sure why not?"

Nagi and Kuukai agreed as well. Grinning, I nodded.

"Alright, it starts at supper. Everyone has three days before the next girl is picked, then we try her again some other time."

Of course, I would be the one to win. I had this in the bag, right?

**Hey everyone! I'm going to need three good reviews before I continue this story. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Mama Mia!

**Wow, that was quick! Thanks for reviews from kitty.0, xXDeadlyNekoXx and SpiraTheAnimeGirl! I do not own Shugo chara, and I hope you enjoy this chapter ;) Amuto forever! 3**

**Btw, Everyone except Amu, Ikuto and Kuukai have gone back to their dorm rooms to pick up anything they forgot, ex. iPod's, make-up, that kinda stuff. Enjoy!**

~Amu's POV~

As I stepped into the warmth of the Lodge's cafeteria, I breathed in the spicy scent of tomato sauce – spaghetti night! **(We all know what happens when spaghetti comes into the picture :D )**

I stepped into line after Kuukai, who had rushed right into line. Tilting my head to the side, I frowned slightly. _Kuukai doesn't like spaghetti! Why did he rush in like that? _Shrugging it off, I picked up my spaghetti plate and sat at one of the long benched tables which overran the cafeteria.

~Ikuto's POV~

I frowned when Amu got in line right after the soccer jock. They'd only had one so called 'moment', as Kairi had described.

Shrugging nonchalantly, I went last in line and whispered softly to the cook. Giggling, the elder woman nodded enthusiastically. Curving my lip, I turned, my eyes on the empty seat right next to Amu.

~Kuukai's POV~

Score! I was definitely winning this!

I'd ran to be first in line. Getting my food, I waited until Amu had found a seat before sitting right next to her. Close.

She frowned slightly, then seemed to think for a moment and smiled. Forking up some spaghetti, I forced in down my throat with so much forced enthusiasm, I thought I'd choke.

Inching a bit closer, I smiled down at her.

"So, how are you, Amu?"

She looked up, the smallest bit of spaghetti sauce on the edge of her lip. Not that I had any real devotion to her, but I wasn't going to let myself be out of the running all that quickly.

"I'm fine, just, you know, eating?"

I nodded and sighed. This was going to be a tad bit harder than I'd thought. I mean, we were friends, and I didn't want to lose her respect altogether.

I eyed Ikuto suspiciously. He was taking his sweet ass time, chatting it up with the lunch lady. She giggled and nodded, smiling sweetly. I watched as he trudged up to the table, to Amu's other side.

~Ikuto's POV~

Narrowing my eyes at soccer jock, I sat next to Amu. Sighing heavily, I leaned on my hand and watched Amu eat. Lifting an eyebrow, she looked at the space in front of me, where my food should have been.

"Aren't you eating?"

Soccer jock looked up, eyeing me suspiciously. Shaking my head, I looked her in the eyes, causing her to blush lightly and turn her head to one side. Smirking, I thought, _Never gets old. _

"Nah, they ran out of spaghetti. People who despise the stuff decided to take my share."

I gazed over at soccer jock, who was now glaring daggers at me. Turning back to Amu, I found a slight frown lining her lips. A bit of spaghetti sauce on the corner. I forced myself to close my eyes before I did something really stupid. I was not going to lose her to _anyone._

"Well, you can't just go hungry! Didn't they have anything else for you to eat?"

I turned to look at her.

"Not unless you count raw spinach as a good snack."

Her frown deepened, and she moved to stand. Taking her hand, I looked into her eyes.

"Where are you going?"

She looked at my hand, and the blush reappeared on her cheeks, causing me to smirk yet again.

"I'm going to talk to the cook, just in case…um, could you watch my food please?"

Nodding, I let go of her hand, grinning in triumph towards soccer jock. She hadn't noticed him at all.

Fuming, he stood, took a hold of her glass of water and spit in it. Widening my eyes, I frowned at him.

"That's disgusting. What was that for?"

"Exchanging of body fluids; a.k.a, an indirect kiss, stupid."

Narrowing my eyes, I took the glass and threatened to drink it. He made a face.

"Dude, I don't swing that way, and I didn't think you did."

"Well, I'm not letting her drink your saliva, jerk."

~Amu's POV~

I stared at the quarrelling boy's at my table and frowned. The lunch lady had stated that there was only spinach until later tonight when they did some grocery shopping, then left in a fit of giggles, which I had found quite irritating. As I approached the table, I heard them start to argue.

"…letting her drink your saliva, jerk."

I stopped in my tracks, sparing each guy a glance.

"Pardon?"

Ikuto sat back, totally relaxed.

"I dunno. Ask soccer jock."

I frowned.

"You mean Kuukai?"

He nodded conformation. I looked over at Kuukai. He smiled sweetly.

"I got nothing to say, hun, don't worry about him."

I raised an eyebrow. Things had just gotten into the realms of freakin' creepy.

"Um, I'm Amu, remember? What's with the 'hun' thing?"

Ignoring his response, I sat and began to eat my spaghetti. Looking over cautiously, I gazed up at Ikuto.

"Uh, I got you an extra fork. You can share mine."

Ikuto took it, smirking at Kuukai. He began to eat, and after a while, everything seemed peaceful enough.

~Ikuto's POV~

Perfect chance. I noticed a strand of spaghetti begin to move her way. Forking it, I brought it to my mouth and started sucking it in. She had no knowledge of this, considering her eyes were closed. _How could she give me such an open opportunity?_

She frowned, keeping her eyes closed and sucking it harder. She'd noticed that it wasn't coming in smoothly. I leaned a bit closer, the strand getting me closer and closer to her. At the last possible moment she opened her eyes. When she realized what was happening she bit off the piece in her mouth and moved away. Disappointment didn't keep me from noticing soccer jock wrap his arms around her waist.

~Kuukai's POV~

I really was struggling with her. That is, until she moved right into me. I wrapped my arms around her petit figure and grinned down at her.

"You ok?"

Ikuto narrowed his eyes at me. If looks could kill… Amu jerked her head up and looked at me wide eyed.

"I'm fine…uh, can you let go of me now?"

I almost obliged myself, until I saw Ikuto smirk at me. Narrowing my eyes, I pulled her closer.

"Nah, I don't think I will."

Amu started struggling to get out of my grip. So much for preserving our friendship…she was used to this from Ikuto, maybe even Tadase, but it was totally new when I did it.

"Kuukai, please, just let go of me."

I gripped her chin and turned her face my way, inspecting her lips.

"I just want to clean you up a bit…you got your mouth all dirty."

Of course, Kairi had probably installed a bunch of camera's around. Call me paranoid, but I didn't want him thinking that I wanted to lose.

Her eyes widened as I stuck out my tongue and started getting closer to the small tomato sauce smear on the corner of her lip. Her eyes widened and she froze. I thought I was going to get my way, when a foot slammed into the back of my head.

"Ow…"

I looked up to see the rest of our group had returned, and a furious looking Utau leering down at me.

"Leave her alone! She gets enough of that from my brother, she doesn't need it from you too."

Picking me up by my waist, she threw me out of my seat and stole it, looking Amu over.

"You alright?"

Amu nodded, but refused to say another word. Rima Glared until Ikuto vacated his seat, then sat down. Yaya sat to Rima's other side. We guys were forced on the other side of the table. Sighing heavily, I realized that the game was up for tonight. The girl's weren't going to let us anywhere near Amu.

~Ikuto's POV~

Stupid soccer jock…I had been so close.

~Amu's POV~

WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?

Thank god I have Utau and the others…

**Hoped you liked it! 5 more reviews for the next chapter! Thanks ;)**


	3. Cozy By The Fire

**I'm tired and sick right now, and I don't care if I don't have as many reviews as I asked for, I'm just gonna write. I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Umm around here it's just Amu, Ikuto, Kairi and Tadase…they're in the lodge's finest sitting room waiting for everyone else, who have gone to the cook to get a bunch of mugs of hot chocolate and ingredients for smores. They're going to take awhile, because Kuukai is hell bent on finding out what happened to all the spaghetti from earlier (Considering he watched everyone pick up more plates and yada yada yada. Enjoy and review!**

~Amu's POV~

I sat comfortably in front of the fireplace, allowing the alluring flames to warm me from the tips of my fingers to the ends of my toes. Sighing deeply, I glanced around the room, cautious. So far, I'd been stuck with two guys who had let the cold get to their heads, and I wasn't sure if Kairi and Tadase were suffering the same thing. I certainly hope not. I just can't deal with that much 'guy attention'.

Tadase was sitting beside me, recounting tales of his old dog, Betty. I've heard the story so many times that I didn't really need to pay attention. Ikuto and Kairi were busy moving the large sofas and sitting chairs closer to the fireplace. All the while, both of them were glaring at each other. A thought crossed my mind; _Maybe what happened with Kuukai was just his, like, time of month. Maybe he's regretting it right now._

~Kuukai's POV~

I grouched angrily while giving the cook a harmful glare. She stumbled over her own tongue as she tried to explain her little 'spaghetti loss' scenario. I sighed irritably. _I just feel like such a loser; It's too bad I didn't get her before Utau showed up. _

Shaking my head, I perked up. This was just the first round. I'd make the next goal for sure.

~Kairi's POV~

I glared at Ikuto, trying to act menacing, as we pushed the large sofa and several sitting chairs closer to the fire. Tadase babbled happily about some old dog, while Ikuto was either glaring at me or gazing at Amu. My hands tightened over the leather armrest. He wouldn't beat me.

-time passes-

Finally done with the chairs, I placed myself onto the large sofa, sinking into the soft leather and grinning at Amu. She got up slowly, ignoring Tadase's complaints, and moved to sit beside me. I smiled at her shyly and put out a hand, planning on pulling her down onto me when she took it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ikuto narrow his eyes. Leaping forward, he caught her around the waist and tackled her onto one of the sitting chairs. Too surprised to do anything, she was frozen as Ikuto perched her right onto his lap.

Biting my lip, I got up and leaned on the side of the armrest.

"Can't you just leave her alone?"

Ikuto rubbed his cheek on the back of her neck, smiling.

"Nah, I'm comfortable like this. You are too, aren't you Amu?"

Amu, who had regained some life, looked over her shoulder at him with surprise. She made no move to change positions, but she seemed afraid of what would happened if she moved at all.

"Umm, sure. I'll just sit here, I guess."

She had an edge of sarcasm to her voice, and he caught it right away. Grinning, he nibbled on her ear, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Now now, Amu. Don't use that with me, you'll only regret it afterwards. Be a good girl."

Amu shivered slightly, a blush beginning to form on her cheeks. I forced myself to concentrate, rather than think how cute she looked right then.

"If she's uncomfortable, let her go. She won't like you so much if you refuse to respect her personal space."

He narrowed his eyes at me, almost considering my words. He then grinned widely.

"You don't want to lose her respect, either, do you?"

I frowned in confusion.

"Of course not, how stupid are you?"

Amu moved to speak when Ikuto's tongue trailed down the back of her neck. She yelped in surprise, then squirmed slightly, halting only when he chuckled.

"The more insistent you are with her getting off me, the worse you'll make it for her."

Her eyes widened, and she looked at me with desperation.

"I'm fine, Kairi, just leave it be, please."

Frowning, I reached out as if to touch her, only to have Ikuto growl lightly. This made me take a step back. Great. If he's going to hog her, how in the blue hell was I going to even get close to her? If I couldn't get close to her, I'd have to chance one of the other girls.

This was definitely not good.

~Ikuto's POV~

Mmm. She smelled nice, like strawberries and chocolate. Sweet.

When I trailed my tongue down her neck, I also discovered that she _tasted_ good. Exactly like she smelled. I was tempted to continue the act, but instead chuckled and glared at Kairi.

"The more insistent you are with her getting off me, the worse you'll make it for her."

She obviously didn't want that, so she told him to back off.

"I'm fine, really."

He reached out to her, almost pleadingly. I growled, causing him to step back and frown. No way in hell was anyone but me getting her. Tadase got up and looked over at us wearily.

"Uh, the other's will probably be back soon…if you don't want your sister to sack you, you might want to let go of Amu."

Frowning, I realized that it was a possibility. If I didn't win her heart soon, the other girls would become suspicious, and, eventually, jealous. It would be chaotic.

Thinking this over, I loosened my arms slightly, enough for Amu to turn to look at me. Smiling gently, I relaxed.

"Do you want me to let you go?"

She frowned for a second, considering, then relaxed her features.

"I'm alright. I don't feel like getting up right now. Just, um, try to settle down, for five minutes at least?"

Nodding, I looked up to see my friends' reactions. Tadase stood tight lipped in front of us, almost menacing. Kairi, meanwhile, was glaring at me from the sofa in which he sat. Turning, Tadase sat in another sitting chair, sulking.

A noise brought my gaze to the door. The others had returned, carrying mugs full of hot chocolate, a package of marshmallows, several extra-large chocolate bars and a bag of graham crackers.

Utau was carrying the crackers. She gave me a murderous look, but at Amu's passive gaze, she relaxed. She even spared me a small smile.

Rima came in last with a stack of blankets.

"We're sleeping here tonight."

That's it? A statement, no questions asked? I shrugged. Didn't matter to me. I was fine with it.

-time passes-

It was getting late. We'd all gorged ourselves, Amu never leaving me. Yaya had kindly prepared our food for us so that we wouldn't have to get up. She was now resting back on me, her mug in her hands, sipping at the drink every once in awhile. Rima discreetly passed me a blanket, which I wrapped around myself and Amu. She looked up at me shyly, smiling.

A soft knock came to the door, and the manager poked her head in. Was all the staff made up of old ladies?

"I brought in a karaoke machine. It plugs into the television, to the side. You can attach your iPods into the machine, and then you're all set. If you need anything, just holler."

She placed the machine near the television, to the side of the room. Not all that far from the television. Looking up at us, she smiled gently.

"If you plan on sleeping her, I'll get the attendants to bring in the cots. They're so large; they could fit two people!"

With a chuckle, she left the room, and the cogs began to turn in my head.

~Kairi's POV~

I can't believe Utau just left them like that! Do I make plans for the future, or do I keep fighting for first round?

~Tadase's POV~

Hmph! All the girls are way too accepting when it comes to Ikuto and Amu. I don't want to be seen as gay anymore! I can't lose!

~Kuukai's POV~

Well, seeing Amu settled all comfy on Ikuto did surprise me, but whatever. If we're sleeping in here, all kinds of possibilities are open. Besides, there's always round two, if I do lose.

Which I won't.

~Nagihiko's POV~

I'm really going to have to try harder… I really shouldn't have agreed to this.

Standing, I grinned widely Amu's way, ignoring Ikuto's presence.

"Well, who's up for Karaoke?"

**Mmm, that was long. I just want a couple of reviews here, just to know if you really want me to continue and all that. Let me know soon! I plan to update tomorrow or the day after, so R&R fast!**

**Thanks, hope you enjoyed!**

**P.S **

**If you want a say in who sings what, let me know, and I'll consider it. Thanks!**


	4. Karaoke Time! The Truths Revealed!

**Hey there! I know I didn't wait very long, but this story just has me stuck! I'm probably just going to improvise the songs, and no, I am writing all the lyrics. What I SHALL do, is write while listening to the song, so that I can replay the actions of each character while they sing. If you're one who looks for image, which I am, then I suggest you do the same. If you read around my pace then you should be fine.**

**I dunno how many songs I'll do, I might have to make two separate chapters…I love music!**

**Anyways, if you review after this with a song you want done, I will make another karaoke let me know a.s.a.p!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara! Or Lucky Star! Or These Songs! Or youtube….screw it, anything that you're familiar with **_**besides**_** the plot, is in no way shape or form mine!**

**And yeahh if you read ahead of the song that's ok, I'm not just going to keep writing random stuff just so the whole song is in one person's POV, so don't chew me out if you get ahead of the story with the same song.**

~Amu's POV~

Kuukai dove for the machine, fumbling with the wires, trying to set it up. Chuckling good-naturedly, Nagi went over to help out.

-5 minutes later-

Kuukai raised the microphone and shouted loudly, like the host of a game show.

"Anddd here we are! Karaoke time! We'll go by one girl then a boy and so onnn…how about you go first, Utau, just to give us an example?"

Utau smiled wryly, and took the microphone. Plugging in her iPod, she scrolled through the songs until she found one she liked.

_**(For listeners, go to 'Bad Boy' By Cascada)**_

Kuukai pointed enthusiastically.

"Starttttt now!

~Utau's POV~

I started to sing. I graced the wide floor with dramatic movements, my own dance that would be fast and harsh and then soft and graceful, which was hard, considering the type of music this was. I took my time, giving an enthusiastic twirl. This was actually much more fun then I'd thought it would be.

From the corner of my eye, I watched the guys move the couch closer, along with several of the sitting chairs. Nagi left, probably to get more hot chocolate, but he gave me a thumbs up on his way out. I smiled and continued the song.

Amu rested back onto my brother, and I found myself ok with that. I like that she'd dropped her cool'n'spicy act for the trip, as we'd agreed. She was finally letting out her true character and that's what she needed. Ikuto patted her head gently before resting his chin on her head. It caused my heart to flip. Although I'd always love my brother, I knew that loving him any way but this way would be wrong. I was happy that they were happy. I smiled, letting that happiness flow through the song.

The instrumental period was upon me, and I danced through it with enthusiasm and energy. I felt as if I could fly. The sensation was tingling. I forgot about where I was, who I was, and concentrated only on that one feeling, letting myself relax and have fun. Nothing could spoil this for me. I wouldn't let it.

"_You once mad this promise, to stay by my side_…"

I glanced over to Kuukai, who gave me an enthusiastic thumbs up. Smiling, I continued, occasionally giving him glances. I pointed at him, winking.

"_You can be my bad boy, but understand_…"

He seemed confused for a second, then started laughing to himself.

I smiled as the song ended. Throwing him the mike, I winked mischeviously.

"Your turn, bad boy."

Grinning widely, he stepped up, replacing Utau's iPod with his own.

"Alright, here we go!"

_**(Listeners…Stamp On The Ground by the Italo Brothers…Kuukai has enough energy to pull it off ;)**_

~Kuukai's POV~

"Starttt now!"

I tapped my foot in time to the music. Waiting for my cue. I started with a whisper, working it up, getting excited.

I finally reached the breaking point at the chorus.

"_Jump the beat_!"

I started dancing the way those guys from the music video had done it. I was actually doing pretty well, and it was fun!

"_Stop thinking and have some fun_!"

I continued the beat, smiling the whole time. I couldn't help but momentarily directing my gaze to Utau. She smiled and clapped her hands awkwardly to the beat. I shook my head and continued.

Now the slow part had begun, and I had to work up again, using the last of my energy to complete the song with a powerful leap and backflip into the air.

Clapping filled the room, and I bowed, sparing a wink Utau's way.

"Alright, who's next?"

Amu stood from her spot in Ikuto's lap, smiling shyly.

"I'm going to suck, but I wanna try!"

I smiled sweetly at her and bowed before handing her the mike.

"You'll be fine! Just do your best."

I saw Ikuto glare at me, but ignored it.

Amu keenly removed my iPod, tossing it back to me. Scrolling through her songs, she chose one, while blushing furiously. I frowned in confusion. If she likes the song, why hide it?

~Amu's POV~

I blushed furiously. This was futile! I would never sound that good…until my eyes found that one song. The song my mother had taught me herself. Despite the meaning of it, I put it on, and braced myself for the laughter to come.

_**(Now time for 'Listen To Your Heart Techno Remix…I like the Amuto youtube version ;)**_

"Starttttt now!"

I jumped at Kuukai's loud voice. Thankfully, I had a moment's reprieve as the song started.

"_A little piece of heaven_…"

I closed my eyes and sang my heart out. When I opened them, my first reaction was to look at Ikuto. Blushing, I realized that the music was going on, and I was just standing there like an idiot!

Quickly, I started dancing to the upbeat music.

"_Sometimes you wonder_…"

I gazed at Ikuto again, my eyes softening. He smiled encouragingly, and I realized the meaning of everything. My father had always told me…a guy teases you when he likes you. I danced when the pop music reappeared.

Stumbling over my own feet, I fell…and was caught just as the music cut off.

I looked up at Ikuto with knowing eyes. I now knew…I think. I wasn't going to get ahead of myself, but I _was_ going to be more aware of my surroundings. I whispered softly.

"Your turn, Ikuto."

His eyes softened as he helped me stand. Taking the mike, he brushed my fingers with his own, gazing at me as he did so. Blushing, I sat next to Rima, who seemed nervous.

Yaya jumped up with excitement and shouted.

"I know what I'll perform! I need to go change, now!"

Shocked, I just sat and waited for him to start. Kuukai leaned back on my legs (seeing as he was sitting on the floor, oh-so conveniently in front of her)

Utau gave him a look of hurt and sat by my side, threatening to kick him upside the head. He moved slightly, but his hair still tickled my legs. Sighing, I looked up at Ikuto, who glared down at Kuukai as if he were throwing knives at him with his eyes.

~Ikuto's POV~

Damned Kuukai…just ruined the whole mood, and now Utau's upset. Whatever. He was going down. I quickly browsed through my song list and clicked one that would appeal to anyone listening. (Yeah, sure)

_**(In my head by Jason)**_

"Starttttt now!"

I started out, looking at Amu, questioning her with my eyes.

"_Just sleep with me now_…"

I winked at that line, and she blushed, but didn't look away. I spilled the words with all honesty, happy that she was listening.

"_In my head_…"

It was in all honesty that I sang. She was blushing three shades of red, but I refused to stop. She had to hear the whole truth.

She moved as if to speak, but Rima covered her mouth with her hand, staring at me intensly. She knew everything.

The chorus continued, and I grabbed Amu's arm, forcing her up.

"_I see you all over me_…"

She widened her eyes as I leaned closer. Soon I was singing almost into her lips. The chorus softened, and I hugged her closer.

Her hands on my chest, her lips quivering, I finished the song with my lips touching hers, ever so slightly. Our breathing was very apparent, to both of us.

The spell was ruined when Yaya burst in, dressed in a school uniform. Not even her uniform, just, a uniform.

"Yaya wants to go next!"

Amu was out of my arms in that moment, her face crimson. I settled back onto the couch, holding my hand out to her invitingly.

"Go ahead Yaya."

Amu looked at me warily, then stepped forth and took my waiting hand. I pulled her onto me, and she rested her head against my chest.

Resting my own head on her's, I examined Yaya's outfit.

"What are you doing in that get-up?"

"Yaya's going to play-act a music video from Youtube!"

~Yaya's POV~

Everyone knows the song, right? I love it so much!

I handed Ikuto his iPod, glancing at Amu as I did so. She gave me an encouraging smile, and I saw the slightest hint of a yawn come from between her lips. Awww Amu-Amu is tired!

_**(Link is .com/watch?v=Dic_TIFv6mg&feature=BFa&list=PLAC21984D872918C5&index=4 just imagine Yaya in that outfit dancing like they're dancing! It's sooooo cute!)**_

"Anddd Start!"

I jumped into the song with energy, copying the tune and dancing the way those other girls had. My voice was obviously perfect for the song!

"_Caramelldansen_!"

Huh, maybe I should get a contract for this! It's so much fun!

I watched Kairi from the corner of my eye, and he seemed very into my whole performance. I smiled widely as I continued on.

Smiling, I finished, walking over to Kairi and thrusting the microphrophone into his hands.

"You're next!"

He looked up at me in confusion.

"I can't sing!"

I pouted cutely. It always works!

"But you can try, pleaseeeee?"

He rolled his eyes and regarded me coolly. It was now a staring contest to see who would back out. I finally won when he turned away and sighed.

"Fine, but you can choose the song, alright?"

I giggled happily, bounding to the karaoke machine.

"So I can choose a girly song from Britany Spears?"

Kairi widened his eyes in horror.

"No, I mean a guy song. You can choose a guy song for me to sing. That's it."

I nodded eagerly.

~Kairi's POV~

I stood with the microphone held awkwardly in my hands. Sighing, I waited as Yaya browsed her music for a guy song, and I only prayed that it would be something that wasn't lovey-dovey crap. Finally, she bounced up, happy with her selection, pushed Kuukai away from Amu, and relaxed herself against her legs.

"Okey Dokey, you can start!"

_**(What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts I believe?)**_

"Andddd start!"

I groaned inwardly as the song started. Damn.

"_I can take the rain…"_

I sung softly, almost barely heard, until Utau gave me a death glare. I raised my voice slightly and looked at the face around me. I watched as Amu gently nodded off, cradled to Ikuto's chest. He gave small rocking motions, encouraging her little sleep.

It was no surprise that he got her. It wasn't official yet, but obviously he'd get her by tomorrow. It almost brought tears to my face just watching her in someone else's arms. Then I gazed at Yaya, who grinned enthusiastically.

"_What hurts the most…"_

I started to lower my voice again, allowing the music to finish the song.

Swallowing hard, I tossed the mike to Rima, muttering.

"You're up."

Rima looked at me wide-eyed, then at the others for help. All she got were smiles and encouragement. Sighing, she stepped up to the oh-so dreaded machine.

~Rima's POV~

I can't suck that much. I'm not as good as Utau or Amu, but I'm good enough to make it through. I think.

_**(Kiss N Tell by Ke$ha)**_

"Andddd go!"

I cocked my hip and started. I looked through all the guys, slowly. I knew something was up with them.

"_So here we go…"_

I gazed at Ikuto with a smile. He was the only one I trusted with her. Even Tadase wasn't as trustworthy as he. Although…

I turned to look at Nagi. He smiled, sending me a wink.

"_You got a secret_…"

I started to make up some moves, just to occupy the song. At first they were jerky and unsure, but then I was able to smooth myself out. Sighing in relief, I continued. I got to the softest part, then made my way up.

Nagi got up and started dancing to the beat, which caused me to smiled. I enjoyed his company. Finally, I finished, and looked up at him cautiously. He smiled and gave me a hug, which surprised me. Turning away, I handed him the mike.

"You're up, cross-dresser."

He pouted adorably.

"It wasn't my fault, Rima."

I waved it off and giggled at his still-pouty face.

"Just go, don't make everybody wait."

~Nagi's POV~

Well, this is nice. Joking with Rima is so much fun…

Anyways, on to business…

_**(Sterling Knight – Hero)**_

I started singing before Kuukai could shout at me. The sensation of singing was totally worth the embarrassment.

"_I'll be your hero_…"

I looked at Rima. I'd already given up on Amu, especially since I've realized who I truly wanted to be mine. Besides that, Amu would obviously be taken by tomorrow morning. I'd had feelings for her, but that meant I wanted her happiness.

Not to say, if Ikuto does hurt her, he'll have me beating the shit out of him, but besides that…

"_When it's meant to be, I'll become a hero_…"

I started dancing to the music as I sang. I was in my element. Rima's eyes were transfixed on me, just enjoying the show. I was glad.

When the song finished, I breathed out a sigh of relief. Finally.

I threw the mike at Tadase, grinning.

"You're next up, Princey."

Tadase tried to pout, but instead wrinkled up his nose, causing him to look somewhat like a pig. Coughing, I almost started to laugh.

"Dude, that so doesn't suite you. Keep with the kiddy king act."

Nodding, he stepped up.

~Tadase's POV~

Stepping up to the machine, I chose my song and began right away.

_**(Sean Kingston Fire Burning)**_

I started moving around, trying to find the beat. I knew the song would impress Amu. It had too.

Besides…she'd woken up…

~Amu's POV~

I watched as Tadase began singing. Already I felt my snack coming back on me. It got worse when he started making awkward thrusting motions as a dance.

"Oh lord, save my soul…"

Although it was just a whisper, Ikuto granted my wish, covering my eyes with a hand.

~Ikuto's POV~

He was going to get it. He just was. For God's sake, he's making even me sick, and I have a stomach of steel!

~Nagi's POV~

I was half tempted to stop Tadase. He was being a bit stupid…that dance would cause the Olympics champions all to gang up and beat the living shit out of him.

I chuckled to myself, trying to see without actually seeing.

~Rima's POV~

I groaned inwardly. Everyone had been good…Tadase should have gone first. He just ruined the mood, right here and now.

~Kairi's POV~

Oh God. I'm trying to be a good sport and all, but why, oh, why do we put up with this….this…

Huh. I don't even know what word to use to describe this. Now that's something.

~Yaya's POV~

I covered my eyes and almost started screaming. This was too much for Yaya!

Kairi, however, put his hand over my mouth, and I found myself pressed tightly against him. I guess Tadase was scaring him too, or else he wouldn't have done that, but it was comforting either way.

~Utau's POV~

Wow. Why did we bring him along again?

~Kuukai's POV~

Huh. He's making everybody want to scream for mercy. This guy's just too funny!

~Tadase's POV~

I finished up there, out of breath and confused. Ikuto was covering Amu's eyes, Kuukai and Utau were staring at me wide-eyed, Kairi had Yaya leaned up against him with his hand over her mouth, and Nagi and Rima were both just rolling their eyes.

Was I that good?

**LMFAO! Wow, this was fun. I almost got sick myself, thinking of what Tadase was doing. Ewwwwww. Never again, Kiddy King. Now, I need your opinions – do I do another round of Karaoke, or do I make it bed time for our favourite Shugo Chara group? Please Review, hope you enjoyed!**

**I'm pretty sure you all know who's going to lose so, as well in your reviews state what punishment each character will give the loser! Thanks and have a nice day!**


	5. Hide And Seek Part 1

**Ahahaha! I absolutely love my reviewers! **

**Anyways, it's gonna be bedtime for the group, and I personally plan to make all my readers happy **

**Soooo here we go; I do not own Shugo Chara, as you obviously know. Enjoy!**

~Amu's POV~

After Tadase's, well, _interesting _display, the servants, attendants, whatever they're called, came into the room and laid down several large mattress-like beds.

Looking them over, I thought, _she calls these cots?_

Ikuto wasted no time in dropping me onto one, placing himself right beside me. Stifling a yawn, I wiggled out of his arms.

"What're you doin'?"

Ikuto cocked his head, smiling.

"There aren't enough beds for everyone. Besides, it's about time we slept together."

A blush crept up my cheeks, despite my attempts to calm it. Pulling me close, my back to his front, I realized one important aspect.

"Umm we need to get changed."

Kuukai burst out laughing. Utau gave him a look, then grinned despite herself. Nagi and Rima just eyed each other wearily. Nagi coughed slightly, gesturing his hand around the room.

"There's only one bathroom on this floor. Some people are going to have to go upstairs."

I groaned inwardly.

"What's the point of that? Our dorms are upstairs, so we might as well just go to bed there."

Ikuto squeezed me tighter. He obviously didn't like that idea very much. Kairi's eyes glinted mischievously.

"How about a game to determine who goes first? Girls or guys."

Ikuto sighed in agitation.

"All the 'guys' at the same time?"

Everyone looked at Tadase, who was trying to figure out how to unplug the karaoke system. Nagi, Kairi, Kuukai and Ikuto seemed to pale, and they quickly agreed to different terms.

"The girls, yes; the guys have to go in pairs."

I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them to see every guy's pair of eyes trained on me.

"What? What do you want?"

Kairi gave a look to the others, as if they knew they were making me uncomfortable. Rima narrowed her eyes, whispering to Utau.

~Utau's POV~

When Rima forced me to bend down so she could talk to me, I was slightly irritated, given my height.

"What is it?"

Rima narrowed her eyes at seemingly everyone in the room, and I raised my eyebrows. I'd thought that we'd come here for a vacation from the whole 'outer character' thing. She was being way too tense.

"I think the guys have something going on."

I nodded silently. I'd noticed, given the several strange attempts made on Amu. The guys, other than Ikuto and Tadase, had never shown so much interest in Amu.

"You think they're, like, playing something with us?"

Rima shrugged, watching as Amu pouted when Ikuto sat up and pulled her onto his lap, _yet_ again.

"I'm not sure, but I think she, or _we_, are the prizes."

I smirked instantly, then frowned. My brother was having an effect on me.

"That's a possibility. All guys are perverts at heart, unless they're gay. Even then…"

Rima nodded slightly.

"Only thing is, Ikuto's more true to nature."

I nodded in agreement. Ikuto liked to tease. Before Amu, he'd just tease people to amuse himself. Now that she'd turned up, he'd been much more…_thourough._

"What's say we do some sneaking around and find out?"

"Sure – you got black pj's packed?"

I froze. How in the hell –

Suddenly, several maids came in with our sleep ware, including hairbrushes, toothpaste, the whole shebang.

"We've got your things for you!"

I groaned. Their joy to please was intoxicatingly annoying. I walked up to one and grabbed my belongings, looking them over. Conveniently, my black camisole and pj shorts were there. Thanking the maid, I watched out of the corner of my eye as Rima collected her stuff. She had the exact same thing packed, and with her. I watched as Yaya hoped over to get her things, then a look of confusion. She had the same outfit.

I cautiously turned to look at Rima. She motioned towards Ikuto, who had gotten up to get his belongings, along with Amu's. A hint of black cloth caught my eye. Walking back to Rima, with Yaya close to my heels, I decided to ignore the guys' loud arguing.

"What is this? We all have black pajamas."

Rima shrugged nonchalantly.

"I know ; I packed them myself. I thought something like this would come up. Boys get bored easily, and besides…poking around during the night is fun."

Shaking my head, I glance at Yaya, who gave us confused looks. We filled her in on what we thought was going on, and she almost blurted it out.

"THE BOYS ARE –"

Rima clapped her hands over Yaya's mouth, and I winked happily at the guys.

"Too much sugar…you know how she is."

They nodded uncertainly, until Kairai spoke up.

"The game to see who gets the bathroom first is – hide and seek, in this room and the cafeteria only!"

~Rima's POV~

I narrowed my eyes at Kairi.

"We're all tired; why not a quick game of rock, paper, scissors?"

Kairi rolled his eyes dramatically.

"That's no fun, and the game will be much more…exciting."

He gave a slight nod to the guys, which wouldn't have been apparent to the others, but I saw it. I knew they had a plan going.

"One guy is going to count. If he finds all the other guys before he finds all the girls, then the girls get the bathroom. Same vice versa."

Amu sighed.

"Why can't the girls change in here while the guys change in the bathroom, _or_ vice versa."

Ikuto smirked.

"Because then I'll be tempted to change in here with you guys. There's a lock on the bathroom door."

Amu struggled out of his arms and ran over to Utau, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Umm how about we just play the game?"

Utau glanced at me and I sighed affirmatively. She smiled sweetly.

"This could be fun! Why can't the girls seek though?"

"Because you guys might cheat, and there are more guys than girls, sort of."

Utau glared at Kuukai, who silenced himself with a chuckle.

"So then who'll seek, genius?"

Kairi pointed to himself, but Ikuto announced loudly;

"I will."

I groaned.

"No, you can smell someone from a mile away. If Kairi finds you, I guess you can help, but besides that, no."

He pouted, almost cute for a moment. His smirk afterwards ruined it.

Kairi nodded happily. After passing him and the guys, I heard him whispering.

"Get all the best place; I don't want to see any of you, got it?"

Rolling my eyes, I purposely pushed into Nagi, who had been the closest to me in my 'rage'. Trying not to fall over, he grabbed my hand and pulled me down with him, which got me even angrier.

"Are you freakin' weak or something? How can you not hold yourself up after a little bump like that? Seriously?"

Nagi shrugged, clearly not impressed by my anger.

"So sorry, but that little bump was closer to a shove. Don't take your anger out on me, hun, not without a price."

He gave me a crooked grin, and I just snorted in disgust. Getting up off him, I ran after the other girls, desperate to get out of range and stay hidden for as long as possible.

It occurred to me; how do we know when all the guys had been found?

~Kairi's POV~

"Ikuto; hide somewhere where I can find you easily. I'm going to need your help to find the girls. Everyone else, get he hell out of here. When we've found them all, we'll whistle loudly, maybe blow a horn."

Ikuto snorted, and I almost sighed in agitation. He's the only one who would think dirty at a time like this. Tadase raised his hand timidly, as if he were a child in school. Shaking my head, I glared at him.

"What do you want?"

He recoiled as if I'd hit him, and I almost felt remorse for snapping at him…almost.

"Well, uh, I'm not that great at hiding…can someone maybe help me?"

Oh Lord almighty…

"Tadase…the point of hide and seek is to find your _own _hiding place. We're not cheating on your account. We're stretching the truth as it is, we don't need to downright cheat."

He nodded timidly, but I knew that only half the words had gone through his thick skull. I used my thumb and forefinger to rub my temples. I'd probably find Tadase before Ikuto, and he was the one I actually _needed_ to find. Waving my hands at them, I closed my eyes.

"Get out of my sight. Go on, get out!"

Everyone rushed out. I didn't even know where the girls had gone; probably to get a head start. I turned my back on them, closed my eyes, and shouted out the numbers.

"ONE,TWO, THREE…"

~Rima's POV~

"Alright, Utau, you stay with Amu in the cafeteria…I'll wait in the hall until Kairi leaves the sitting room and hide myself."

Utau gave me a strange look.

"Wait, wait…how do you know which way he'd exit?"

I shrugged it off nonchalantly.

"We've only got two rooms to work with; he'll go for the caf first. It's the best way to go. Hell, _I'd _go that way."

I poked her head kindly.

"_Think_ Utau. You know how your brother is. Do anything you can to confuse him. He's going to be the first found, obviously."

Yaya squirmed uneasily.

"And what am I going to do?"

I smiled sweetly at her.

"Make Kairi run for you; he wants to find the girls first? He'll have to catch us and drag us back by our hair if he wants the guys to win."

Yaya nodded enthusiastically. Anything that included running, she loved with a passion.

Little did they know, they had an unwanted listener…

~Nagi's POV~

I rushed back to Kairi, despite his counting.

"T.O!"

With that, he turned to me, irritated. Before he could speak, I filled him in on what I'd found out.

"We're going to have a problem; they're going to try to run, even if they're found."

We both knew who 'they' were. Kairi shrugged it off.

"Don't worry; they want a chase, they'll get one. Thanks, Nagi. Ok, I'm starting again!"

Grinning, I ran off to hide. This would be a piece of cake!

~Ikuto's POV~

I rushed behind a curtain in the sitting room. The most obvious place. If Kairi didn't find me here, I'd have to give him a lesson or two on seeking.

~Utau's POV~

I rushed Amu into the cafeteria, looking desperately for somewhere to hide. This was idiotic! Trust Kairi to be so stupid. I noted that he hadn't banned the kitchen itself.

"Here; behind the service counter."

We ducked behind it and moved close together. I have to admit, being seeked by a bunch of guys was like going on your first roller coaster; sort of scary and thrilling!

Thinking back on Rima's words, I spotted a big jar of rosemary on a nearby shelf. Grinning, I grabbed it and sprinkled it into Amu's hair.

"What are you – Ah!"

I ignored her quiet cry.

"He's always going on about your strawberry scent; this way, he won't smell what he's used to on you."

I watched a slight pink raise on her cheeks. I guest he'd never compliment her openly on her smell. Whatever.

Handing her the jar, I got up to leave. Amu reached up and grabbed my wrist in desperation. I looked at her questioningly.

"Don't leave me alone! I'm scared!"

My eyes softened considerably. I looked to Amu as a younger sister. The look in her eyes showed true fear, and I understood it. It was dark out, the lights were dim, and she was being hunted by Kairi and, most likely, Ikuto. She did not want to be alone.

Bending onto my knees, I took her up into a hug. Her breathing was shaggy, as if she were fighting not to panic.

"Shhh…it'll be alright. The spice will make it harder for them to find you. Even if they do; just run. If anything, I wish we'd been able to bring our charas on vacation with us, but it was impossible. Think of Ran. Imagine she's with you. Hear her cheers. Can you do that?"

She nodded into my shoulder, and I gave her back a light rub before rushing into the cafeteria, under a table which, thankfully, had a floor length tablecloth.

I couldn't let them get her first. I _wouldn't_ let them find her.

~Amu's POV~

I huddled my knees up against my chest, then changed my mind. If I needed to run, I couldn't be all huddled up. I needed to be ready. Now that I'd been reminded, I could almost hear Ran shouting.

_Be prepared! Don't let your guard down! You can do it Amu!_

Sighing, I kept myself loose, not letting myself tense up.

This was going to be hell.

~Tadase's POV~

I hid behind the couch. It was so obvious that he wouldn't check here, right? I'm so smart, I bet nobody else thought of that!

~Kuukai's POV~

It was simple. I climbed the side of the fireplace and squeezed to a small section on the side of…that thing that opens up to the fresh, open air. It was small enough, but I was able to keep myself concealed.

This was a piece of cake.

~Nagi's POV~

I went behind a curtain. Pathetic, but at least I could help out with the girls. Now that we knew they'd run, I was ready.

~Rima's POV~

I stuck close to the wall near the entrance of the sitting room. I wouldn't be seen, even if someone came out this way.

Simple because, Yaya was in the middle of the hall to the other side of me, jumping and ready to shout out as a distraction.

No problems here!

~Yaya's POV~

I was jumping and ready, eager for Kairi to say 50. It was simple; Ikuto and Tadase would probably get found pretty quickly, two would go through this way while one went to the cafeteria. I would get the two guys running while Rima slipped into the room, hopefully lose them, and meet Rima at the curtains. If I was caught, be whiny and give them a hard time.

This will be fun!

**This is the first time I'm doing a part-one-part-two thing. Whatever.**

**The Charas, by the way, have had to stay with me. They're too energetic for their owners ;)**

**So, Ran, what do you think of Amu's reaction to the whole game?**

**Ran: Amu's gonna win as long as she can keep quiet and run when she needs to. She's fast when she wants to be, she's gotta want this! Utau was a great help, and Amu won't let her down. **

**Thank you, Ran. What about you, Miki? Sue?**

**Miki: Amu needs dedication. Utau helped her out, but obviously couldn't stay with her. That would be too easy. Two ducks with one shot…bad metaphor. She knows what she has to do, she's just panicking too much.**

**Sue: Miki, that's a little harsh! She's afraid of being alone; I don't like darkish places either!**

**Miki: Oh, so she gets that from you?**

**Alright, no arguing, please. I understand your views.**

**Yoru: Ikuto won't be fooled by a little bit of spice! He'll get her, no problem!**

**Shut up, Yoru, I was talking to Amu's charas. Be a good chara and you'll get some attention tomorrow, or the day after, please?**

**Yoru: Okay, fine.**

**So, will the rosemary give Amu a chance? Or will Ikuto see through the disguise of scent? Find out, I'll need some reviews!**


	6. Hide And Seek Part 2

**Hey, wassup people? I'm loving your reviews so freakin' much! Thanks to you all for being my, like, inspiration! **

**Anyways, as you know, the charas are with myself (I'm stuck as the babysitter .). We left off with Yaya being all excited about running around and being little Mrs. Decoy. I'm going to ask Yaya's own chara, Pepe!**

**Hey, Pepe, how are you doing today?**

**Pepe: I'm good…got any snacks?**

**Now you all know where Yaya gets her candy fetish ;P**

**Anyways, how do you think Yaya's role in the game will go?**

**Pepe: She's gonna be soo soo good! Yaya loves running! Pepe loves to sit on Yaya's shoulder while Yaya run, run, runs!**

**You don't think the guys will be able to catch her?**

**Pepe: Nokey dopey! They've never seen Yaya on a real sugar rush! She just had, like, a million kazillion s'mores, which includes chocolate and marshies, and that's truly sugary!**

**Thank you, Pepe. So, you know what? Let's watch what happens, and wish her luck, alright?**

**Pepe: Yup! Moon doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Enjoy!**

~Kairi's POV~

"FORTY-NINE, FIFTY! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"

I turned quickly, knowing that there were probably several people in the room. Taking a quick look around, I found Tadase first. Behind the couch. Rubbing my temples, I regarded him as calmly as possible.

"Tadase, behind the couch? Really? It was just way too obvious."

"Sorry, sir."

Shaking my head, I yanked him up by his arm and pushed him into a curtain, which produced a small yelp. Pulling aside the cloth, I watched as Ikuto rubbed his chest, where Tadase's head had struck him. He gave me a death glare.

"If you needed to know where I was, why didn't you just look instead of throwing baby pigs at me?"

Tadase looked like he was about to cry. Gesturing around the room, I glared at the both of them.

"It seems like the guys were all dumb enough to hide in the same room. Idiots, the lot of you."

I eyed the two exits questioningly.

"Tadase, you go to the caf with Ikuto. I'm going that way."

Not even watching to see if they would obey, I went through the door, only to be shot with an ear-piercing shriek. Turning, I watched a wide-eyed Yaya turn heel and flee. My first reaction was to go after her.

They wanted a chase? They'd get one.

~Yaya's POV~

I watched Kairi burst through the door and shrieked when it looked like he'd turn and find Rima. He whipped around and I started running. I knew what to do.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I got to the second floor in a matter of seconds. I rushed to the other side of the long hall, ignoring the dorm doors lining the walls. There was only one door I needed.

I fled out the fire stairs, ignoring the cold. Thank God for my duckie slippers!

~Kairi's POV~

I groaned as I watched her flee out the fire escape. All I had were socks.

I just hoped that Ikuto was having an easier time than I was.

~Rima's POV~

I chuckled as I watched Kairi race after Yaya. Slipping into the room, I got behind the curtain Ikuto had hidden behind, and crouched quietly.

Utau needed to watch Amu's back, and Yaya had to be a good distraction. We'd win, hands down.

~Ikuto's POV~

Walking into the cafeteria, I embraced the dim silence. Looking around, I found that half the tables were covered with tablecloths.

"Tadase, you nut, go look under all the tables with cloths on them. Can you do that, genius?"

I took a sniff, searching for Amu's strawberry scent. Strangely, I couldn't pinpoint it. Ignoring the rustle of the tablecloths, I walked around the cafeteria and kept sniffing. I could smell several spices, and a very strong sample of rosemary. Did she cover her scent with rosemary?

My foot scraped through something, and I bent down, pinching the stuff between my fingers. Rosemary. I guess the cook had spilt some on her way out tonight. That dissipated my small hope.

Where was she?

~Utau's POV~

Good thing I'd taken extra rosemary and left a heap on the floor, or else Ikuto's suspicions would have been met with reality.

I waited for Tadase to check the table neighbouring mine, then crawled under it before he could spot. Stupid, it was obvious that I could do this easily. I gazed underneath the cloth to watch Ikuto's still form. He was still trying to catch her scent…and he was quite close to the service counter. Taking hold of Tadase's shoelaces, I tripped him into a table. In the midst of clanking cutlery, I rushed out underneath another table, non-too close to where he'd fallen.

Come on, Yaya, we need you!

~Amu's POV~

Ikuto was right near the counter, sniffing around for me. I clutched the rosemary jar as close as possible, praying that it would grant me safety. The other girls were probably into thriller-type things, but I wasn't! My heart was beating almost a thousand times per second…slight exaggeration, but that's neither here nor there.

A crash on the other side of the room drew his attention, and I slid a bit closer to the door exiting the kitchen into the hallway. Please, PLEASE, Yaya, help me!

~Tadase's POV~

I rubbed my butt and groaned. I'd tripped over something and had flipped into the table, and there was a fork stuck to my behind. Ikuto prowled over and hissed angrily.

"What the hell, you moron! Now they'll know we're here!"

I motioned to my back. He took a look and moaned.

"Now I've seen everything…hurry up and pull it out!"

I huddled, frightened.

"W-will it hurt?"

He shook his head, and I took it as a no. Yanking the thing out, I was met with intense pain, and I yelped.

"OUCH! Ikuto, you said it wouldn't hurt!"

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"No I didn't. You assumed that I'd meant no when I shook my head. It's your fault for causing yourself pain. Have you finished checking out the tables?"

I sulked inwardly.

"Yeah, there's nobody here."

"Then what did you trip on…"

He took a delicate sniff, a wide grin taking over his face.

"Utau's here…"

Two blond ponytails fled out of sight, leaving me slightly dazed. Utau?

Ikuto pointed desperately.

"Go you moron! You get here!"

I raced after the tall blond pop star, wishing I'd never come to this stupid lodge.

~Ikuto's POV~

"You get her!"

I watched Tadase run after my sister, then smirked to myself.

"…while I find Amu."

She had to be here. Utau would never hide in here alone. She was always there to help someone…and that someone, today, was Amu.

"Amu? You're in here, aren't you? Come on out. I'll find you sooner or later."

I reconsidered the rosemary incident. Had Utau purposely dropped all that rosemary? I went back near the service counter, taking a deep whiff. It was faint, but I swear I could smell strawberries.

~Amu's POV~

Oh no! He's right above me, inhaling deeply. He's sure to find me!

Utau had run out, trying to distract them, but, of course, they split up. Now he knows I'm here. What will I do!

Suddenly, a large breeze came from the other side of the cafeteria, where a door opened out onto the terrace. A booming voice laughed as the door slammed shut.

"Hey, I found Ikuto! Do I win this round?"

Yaya! My saviour!

Ikuto's shadow turned, and I could almost see him narrowing his eyes.

"Yaya? If you were found, why are you running away?"

Yaya giggled mischievously.

"Didn't you hear? It's now hide-and-go catch! You wanna win the bathroom, come catch us! Kairi's having enough of a hard time already."

With another giggle, she launched out, with Ikuto hot on her trail. The door opened and slammed again, and then I was alone. This once, I was happy about it.

~Yaya's POV~

Wheeeeee! Now I have Kairi and Ikuto chasing me! That'll give Amu enough time to relocate!

Ikuto wasn't far behind, Kairi right beside him. It's amazing on how such a short little man could keep up with such a big baby boy!

Laughing to myself, I called out to them.

"You'll never catch Yaya or the other girls! We're going to win!"

Kairi was really mad, and it made me laugh all the harder.

"I swear, if we don't find you in the next half hour, we'll all be your slave for the whole day tomorrow!"

Ikuto shot him a helpless look, but I just giggled.

"Well, hopefully you'll be good slaves. If the girls lose, we'll do the same!"

Kairi lunged forward, which took me by surpise. He caught me around the waist and pinned me to the floor. I almost wished I hadn't said it.

Breathing hard, Kairi eyed me wickedly.

"Ikuto; we got any rope?"

Out of nowhere, the smug feline had gotten rope! He handed it to Kairi, smirking eagerly.

"I'll get Kuukai and Nagi on the prowl as well. This is no longer the same game we started. This is much more intense."

The rope was tied tightly around my wrists, but not tight enough to cut the circulation. I pouted cutely.

"AW, Kairi, I wanna play some more. Gimme one more chance?"

He shook his head firmly, probing my back with a finger.

"The cute face won't work with me; now move. Your prison shall be the sitting room."

Pushing me forth into the sitting room, I watched Nagi and Kuukai come out of their hiding places. Pressing a button, Kairi produced an honest to God cage, and my jaw dropped.

"What the hell is a hidden cage doing in a freakin' Snow Lodge?"

Kairi smiled wickedly.

"Adults like hanging out here too, you know. They get bored sometimes."

My face paled considerably, and Kairi laughed good-naturedly.

"Don't worry, it's been cleaned. You'll be fine."

Holding up a key and tossing two others to Ikuto and Kuukai, he pushed me in and closed the padlock.

"Be back soon."

I rattled the bars experimentally. Jeez, these are made very thorough. Unbreakable, perhaps?

This was a tough situation.

~Kuukai's POV~

I laughed outright as Kairi told of our new challenge.

"The things we could do…look, we have twenty minutes left, so let's get going!"

The other guys nodded. Ikuto headed to the cafeteria, everyone else went back into the sitting room. It made me wonder where Utau was…no! First victim was Amu, and I had to concentrate on her.

…although Utau _is _my number one!

~Amu's POV~

I heard a rush of feet and closed my eyes. Please, oh _please_ don't let that be Ikuto.

I heard a soft chuckle and listened as footsteps grew louder and closer. Taking a chance, I ran out of my hiding spot, turned for a split second and then took off through the exit. It _was _Ikuto, and he was hot on my heels.

Making a sharp turn, I headed for the elevator. Yes, there was an elevator in the lodge. All the conveniences of a four story mall. Pressing 'UP', I shot inside the small room and pressed '4'. I waited anxiously for the doors to close, then saw blue hair coming my way. There wasn't enough time.

I closed my eyes and begged to God that it would close in time.

~Ikuto's POV~

I saw the elevator start to close and smirked in annoyance. Not on my watch.

Sliding on the floor, I managed to wedge my foot between the doors, which hurt, but I could take the pain.

The doors immediately re-opened, apologizing in a mechanical voice. There stood Amu, frightened and smelly. I noted the green specks in her hair. Rosemary. I knew it.

She slid down to the floor and scrunched into a ball, and I felt a sudden pain in my chest. I didn't want her to be scared of me. She could be angry, annoyed, she could totally hate me, but I never wanted to see her scared of me.

I pressed 'HOLD' and walked into the elevator. Taking her arm, I helped her up, ever so gently. She finally met my eyes with a whimper. Her cool 'n spicy act had no way of returning at the moment. All I saw was a truly frightened creature gazing at me through her eyes.

Rubbing her arms, I took her into a gentle hug.

"Hey, you're not scared of me, are you?"

She shivered slightly, starting to relax in my hold.

"I was scared of being alone, and the thought of being hunted down like that scared me. Utau tried to help me out, but you came along anyways. I felt like…something small being hunted down for a meal."

I struggled not to point out the dirty thought that came to mind.

"You know I'd never hurt you. I wouldn't dream of hurting you, Amu."

She looked up at me with a look halfway between confusion and trust. I knew that she'd need a bit more convincing, which would be hard if I put her in that ridiculous cage.

"Ikuto?"

I loosened my arms enough for her to peek out at me.

"Yeah?"

"You aren't teasing me, are you? Do you mean what you're saying?"

I nodded my head, and she sighed. I grasped her arms firmly and looked her straight in the eyes. She blushed and tried to look away. I took hold of her chin and forced her to look at me, then immediately released her. I remember what Kuukai had done, and it'd scared her.

"Listen, you have two choice; stay by my side or get shoved into a cage."

She looked up, startled. I groaned inwardly. A little too blunt there, Ikuto.

"Yaya sort of changed the game…if the guys can round up all the girls in the next…15 minutes, you guys will be our slaves for the day tomorrow."

Her eyes widened, and she looked as if she wanted to cry. I hushed her and continued.

"Kairi insists that to keep you girls together, we needed the cage. Yaya's already in there, probably regretting her big mouth. Utau's being chased down by Tadase, and Rima's probably not far. If you don't want to go in the cage, I need you to stay by my side at all times until this whole thing is over. Can you do that?"

She hesitated only for an instant before nodding. She clearly didn't like the idea of hanging around in a cage before bed.

"Good girl."

Picking her up bridal style, I walked slowly into the sitting room. I was met by Nagi, who had a hold of Rima, and Kairi, who was leaning on the cage, with Yaya whimpering pitifully.

Apparently, I'd missed a lot.

~Rima's POV~

I shook my head grudgingly as Amu was brought into the room in Ikuto's arms. She looked scared to death, while he just looked confused.

I tested Nagi's grip on my wrists, humiliated by my capture. Simply, Nagi had started telling Kairi bad jokes while looking around, and I felt I'd had the chance to grab the key held loosely in Kairi's hand. I'd had to save Yaya!

Unfortunately, Nagi had caught sight of me and grabbed hold of me. They'd been about to put me in the cage when Ikuto had come in with Amu. Thanks to Yaya, we were, how shall I say? Royally screwed.

Kairi smirked and motioned to the cage.

"Good job, Ikuto. Get her in the cage. We were just about to get Rima in there."

I saw Amu's eyes widen in horror, and struggled against Nagi's grip. She's so freaked out, she'll probably have a heart attack! How dare they scare her up to this point!

Before I could speak up, Ikuto held Amu tighter against him and shook his head.

"I'll keep her with me. We don't need _all_ of them in the cage…it'll get cramped."

I watched Amu relax in his arms and smiled victoriously. Good man, you've definitely proved yourself to me.

Kairi narrowed his eyes, then sighed and nodded lightly. Nagi squirmed uncomfortably behind me.

"Hey, could I keep Rima out as well?"

To this, I kicked him in the shin and tried to bolt. He howled in agony, but refused to loosen his grip.

Damned cross-dresser.

~Nagi's POV~

Well, that's gratitude for you. Not that I blame her; she probably doesn't really _want_ to be some kind of servant for a day. I wouldn't want that either.

Kairi choked back a laugh.

"Um, sorry Nagi, but she's probably going to be too much for you to handle. I kindly suggest you get her in there."

He held the cage door open, careful to keep Yaya inside while I reluctantly dragged Rima within its confinements.

"Sorry."

I was sure to mutter this under my breath. I was surprised when she responded.

"It's ok; it's not your fault. Blame whoever put a fucking hidden cage in a nice cozy sitting room."

She glared at Kairi, who locked the door as soon as I'd exited.

Brushing his hands on his pants as if he'd done a load of dirty work, he grinned triumphantly.

"Alright; three down, one to go; Ikuto, I suggest you at least tie Amu's hands together."

Ikuto held Amu protectively against himself.

"She doesn't need bonds, I've got a good hold on her, just leave her be."

Kairi sighed in agitation.

"Whatever. If she gets away, I blame you for becoming their slaves for tomorrow. Meanwhile, it's up to Tadase and Kuukai, or, mainly Kuukai, to get Utau in the next ten minutes, or else it's us guys that are screwed over.

~Tadase's POV~

I…was…so…out…of…breathe…

"Kuukai!"

Kuukai stopped momentarily to glare at me, and I recoiled.

"Go on without me?"

He seemed more relaxed at my suggestion. He nodded and left, crashing down the hall after the tiring Utau. For our sakes, he'd better catch her.

~Kuukai's POV~

Alright! No more weight on my back, I'm totally free to hunt her down.

Unfortunately for her, she hit a dead end, and I refused to stop advancing.

"Scared, honey?"

She shook her head furiously.

"Not in the least."

I backed her against the wall, our bodies an inch from touching, and I became very aware of my surroundings. Utau seemed to be quite aware as well, for she relaxed her back against the wall. Her relaxation allowed her to come closer to me.

Grinning, I looked her over.

"You got on the wrong side of the deal, hun."

Now she looked confused. Didn't she know?

"You're the ticket to us guys having lady servants tend to us all day tomorrow."

Widening her eyes, she tried to get past me and flee. I simply caught her around the waist and picked her up over my shoulder, her cursing not even fazing me…but it hurt a little. Just a little.

~Utau's POV~

I called him every bad word that I knew. Who's bright idea was it to change the reward of the game? Stupid Rima, she shouldn't have changed the game to hide-and-go-catch instead of plain hide-and-go-seek! It's her that started this.

Kuukai ignored me completely until we reached the sitting room. Right in the middle stood a large cage.

What. The. Fucking. Hell.

Kairi applauded Kuukai as I struggled to keep myself out of that thing.

"Good job, Kuukai. We now have our servants for tomorrow. Now, go get changed. We won fair and square."

Rima huffed and muttered unintelligibly.

"Fair and square, my ass!"

Kairi ignored her as he unlocked the cage and let the other girls out. Pressing a button, the thing vanished into the ceiling. After Kuukai set me down, I searched desperately for Amu, only to find her sitting on one of the beds, in my brothers arms. He was holding her protectively to him, no form of perversity used. It made me smile. I knew he loved her. He'll treat her right.

Amu sat in his arms with a look of ease. It was obvious that she'd gotten frightened earlier, probably when Ikuto returned to the cafeteria to search for her. Now she was calm, maybe even happy.

Kairi spoke up, wasting no time with idle chatter.

"Alright, boys get the bathroom first. Go get changed. Tomorrow, ladies, you'll each be appointed to a guy and you're to serve him for the rest of the day. Tadase –"

Tadase looked up in surprise from where he'd tried to sneak in. Kairi glared at him unforgivingly.

"No servant for you, you lazy cod."

Tadase pouted, refusing to look at any of us. I looked over at Amu and Ikuto cautiously. Ikuto's lips were set in a straight line, and his hold on Amu had tensed. Amu was starting to look scared again, and I groaned inwardly.

Thanks, Kairi, thanks for nothing.

**So? What do you think? Poor girls, I know, but you know as well as I do how rebellious they can get. Amu was pretty shocked and scared tonight, and she isn't to be blamed. I mean, come on, if it's completely quiet and some guy is prowling the area trying to find you, friend or foe, that's pretty scary. Add the dim light and it's a set shocker. **

**Now, tonight I'm asking Utau's and Ikuto's Chara's their opinions. Meet Il, El and Yoru!**

**Il, El & Yoru: Hey!**

**So, Il and El, what do you think of Utau's actions in this chapter?**

**El: She was truly a good person! She treats Amu like her own little sister, and it shows in what she does, in the decisions she makes. Utau truly looks out for her would-be younger sibling, and Amu obviously appreciates it greatly.**

**Il: Do you have to talk so much?**

**El: S-Shut Up!**

**Il: Whatever…Utau could have been better, but considering it was Kuukai, of course her struggled lagged her usual energy. Above all, she was pretty good with her decisions and actions.**

**You mentioned Kuukai there…do you suspect something between the two?**

**Il: Hellz yeah! They're pretty obvious about it too.**

**El: It's true love, every time they go out for ramen. I bet Kuukai was thinking of her even when it was Amu he almost licked, which was truly uncalled for in the whole bet thing, and –"**

**Il: Lord, please shut her up!**

**Um, anyways, thanks for your input…Yoru, what do you think of Ikuto today?**

**Yoru: Nya~ I was truly surprised nya~! Ikuto's never let go of such raw emotion in a long time! It's actually a relief to see nya~!"**

**El: Yes, it's quite healthy actually.**

**Il: Were you asked to speak?**

**El: I can talk when I please!**

…

**El…**

**El: Um, never mind, so sorry, Moon.**

**Thank you. You're excused. Anyways, So you like the relationship forming, Yoru?**

**Yoru: Definitely, nya~!**

**Cool…it depends on the reviewers how far that goes, however. You can ask.**

**Yoru: It's up to you…**

**El: To decide…**

**Il: What happens next!**

**Yoru: Do we keep Amu as the prize a bit longer?**

**El: Or…**

**Il: Do we have Ikuto win her over and have Utau as the next target?**

**Thanks! Please do review!**


	7. Goodnight And Sweet Dreams

**I love this story. For my first ever, it's getting a healthy amount of attention! Thanks to my reviewers, you all rock! Um, sorry to say, but Kiseki wants to make an announcement -_-**

**Kiseki: Ah, yes, loyal subjects. It is time for you all to realize that Lord Tadase, nay, **_**King**_** Tadase, shall win his princess' heart. Accept this and make no further ill comment towards him, or it shall end badly.**

**Why do I put up with you? Babysitting you is the hardest.**

**Kiseki: What are you implying?**

**Although your character is slightly cool, you belong to a crap master. You're lucky he hasn't started hitting on you yet.**

**Kiseki: That is a direct insult! My council shall be notified!**

**Sure, you do that Kiseki…anyways, now that that's over, it really is bedtime for our mostly beloved group, and what's this? I'll be letting you invade their dreams! **

**Ran: That's mean, Moon!**

**I know, and I'm sorry, but…come on, don't you wanna know what Amu dreams about? Or Yaya? Hell, even Rima or Kairi! Come on, eh?**

**Ran: Well…I've always been a bit curious… **

**Well, there you go! So, our audience will be pleased to know that they shall find out, along with all you charas, what the group dreams of at night! This includes nightmares, as well, for truly timid characters, and we all know who the most timid is, especially after such an exhausting night!**

**Kiseki: This is humiliating to our partners. I object strongly.**

**Kieski, shut it before I lose my temper…**

**Kiseki: Ah, are you having, as it's called, your time of month?**

**THAT'S PERSONAL YOU DOPE!**

**Kiseki: NOTHING IS KEPT PERSONAL IN THE PRESENCE OF A ROYAL!**

…**Ran, please deal with him, before I do something I **_**might**_** regret.**

**Ran: Ay-Ay Moon!**

**Kiseki: S-Stop this at once! I refuse to be locked in a closet! Hey! HEY!**

**Now that that's over with, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

…**by the way, it is NOT my time of month!**

**Ran: Moon doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

~Normal POV~

The boys had their turn in the bathroom, which was used to both change and, of course, strategize. Kairi was the first to speak up.

"I suggest if you have any preferences for your servant for tomorrow, you may as well speak up before she's taken."

Ikuto took the chan to claim Amu, causing a harsh glare from Tadase and a weary glance from the rest of the group. They'd mostly given up on her, what with Ikuto's protective streak not too long ago. The girls were probably thinking highly of him as well. Nagi was next to speak though he was quite timid with his claim.

"I'd like to have Rima, if you don't mind…even if you do mind, I'd like her."

Nobody objected, so Kuukai raised a hand lazily.

"Utau's mine, so forget any thoughts you had on her."

Tadase looked annoyed. Although he'd already been told that he wouldn't have a slave, he clearly disagreed with the whole idea. Before he could speak, Kairi took claim on Yaya, then looked over at the blond king wannabe with polite nonchalance.

"Sorry, Tadase, the workforce is all taken up. Too bad."

Tadase looked grim as he turned his back to the others and changed into red pajamas, long sleeves with crowns covering the surface. Kairi wasted no time in putting on simple black pajamas. Nagi changed into a loose black muscle shirt and black jogging pants. Kuukai put on blue pj shorts and a black muscle shirt. Ikuto, lastly, changed into black jogging pants, throwing aside his midnight blue muscle shirt. Kairi looked at him questioningly.

"I like sleeping without a shirt on."

Rolling his eyes, all he could do was shrug. There was no changing his mind. He then spoke up.

"Ikuto, you have to have Amu actually say, 'I'm yours', for us to continue our little bet.I think next on the line is Utau."

Kuukai immediately became defensive.

"Why Utau? Go chase after Yaya, she'll be a handful for any of us, considering she has absolutely no romantic relations."

Kairi rolled this around in his mind, but, liking Kuukai's reaction, he drawled on the subject.

"But Utau would be so much more fun. We could each watch as the other gets beaten senseless for commenting on her lack of style."

Kuukai was about to lunge at Kairi when Ikuto spoke up, anxious to stop the fighting.

"Alright, Utau's up next, then, what's say…Rima, and last is Yaya. I also think the girls should have a decision on the losers punishment."

With that he looked over at Tadase, who blushed angrily.

"No way! They're girls; they'll probably think up a whole bunch of kinky shit."

Ikuto smirked superiorly.

"Oh, does that bother you? The rest of us would probably enjoy being kinky with the ladies."

A creak from the other side of the door halted further talk. Kuukai yanked open the door, finding nothing. Raising an eyebrow, he motioned to the guys.

"We'll have to be a little more careful; they can't know about the bet until the end. Got it?"

All the guys nodded. That was a must.

Utau kept her palm over Yaya's mouth in desperation. Bad enough she'd made a noise, she didn't need to get them caught as well. Rima rolled her eyes and glanced towards the sitting room entrance.

"Pity Amu decided to stay behind; I bet she'd find that bit of info quite interesting…should we tell her?"

Utau shook her head, a slight smile grazing her lips.

"Nah, let Ikuto get her. The belong together, and this is the only thing that'll help their relationship…unless we blackmail them instead."

Rima smiled.

"Tempting, but this procedure is better. I can't believe you're next up! Then me, of all people; I mean, who do they take me for?"

Yaya chose this moment to nibble at Utau's hand, causing her to yelp.

"I'm last! I'm at least getting some reprieve, unlike you two."

She grinned at her statement. Rima only mumbled grudgingly.

"Does it matter? We'll let the game last a little after Amu, onto Utau. Just long enough to plan our own little trick…"

Yaya smiled cutely.

"Good idea! Good idea!"

The girls high-fived and whispered mischievously. As the boys exited the bathroom, they rushed in, with Amu trailing behind. None of them knew what the night would hold.

~Amu's POV~

I sighed in irritation as the girls chattered happily…something about a weird joke. I couldn't concentrate. I was too worried about the whole slave thing…damn Yaya! She shouldn't have made the whole thing into a competition…she was probably being a bit cocky just before she got caught.

All kinds of things could happen!

Continuing to ignore the idle chatter, I changed into my pajamas. I'd ignored the black pair I'd found in my bag and changed into light pink shorts covered in strawberries and a camisole with spaghetti straps and two strawberries connected to each strap. Turning to look into the full-sized mirrors, I undid my X barrettes and looked myself over. My hair hit just under my shoulder blades, and along with the pajamas, I looked kinda cute.

The other girls, who had brought in all black pjs, changed their minds and ran back to their bags for their other stuff. Putting on my plain pink slippers, I trudged into the sitting room to find only four beds scattered on the floor. Each of the boys sat on one, watching us girls with looks of knowing.

Not sure where to go, I stood uncomfortably at the doorway while the girls ran back into the bathroom, looks of disgust painting their faces. Strolling more into the room, I looked around.

"Weren't there more beds before?"

Ikuto shrugged, not looking at me.

"There may have been one or two others, but we sent them back. It cluttered the room too much."

I stared at Ikuto, my heart aching. He'd always been able to look at me, whether he was teasing me or just, I dunno, watching me. Looking out for me. Now he avoided my gaze completely. Frowning, I walked over and kneeled on the bed he sat on, cautious overall.

"Hey, come on…it's not all that big a deal."

I lifted my hands hesitantly to his face, hoping that I wouldn't actually have to turn him to me, like he'd done many times before. When he refused to look up, I touched the side of his face gently, laying a slight pressure to turn his face to me.

"Hey, what's up? Come on, you've always been able to look at me."

Suddenly, it didn't matter that there were others in the room. It didn't matter what they were thinking. They could think what they want, and it might even be truth. All I wanted was to see him smirk, or grin, just to look at me.

He leaned lightly onto my hand, but allowed me to guide him. I turned him and was met by the full volume of his eyes. They seemed so sad…

Unknowingly, I'd moved closer, not even realizing what I was doing. I took on the intense gaze he'd set on me, accepted it. His eyes were full of emotion, with a hint of something sad or depressed. I didn't want him to look like that. I wanted to make him smile.

Perfect. I knew what to do. Running my hand up his outstretched leg, I let my mouth pout slightly.

"You don't need to look like that; where'd my bad boy go?"

He seemed surprised, and I leaned in a bit more. Grinning, I laid my forehead against his chest.

"I like you happy. You shouldn't go around looking all depressed, or else it's the perfect opportunity for payback."

Raising my head once more, I could see the light traces of red lining his cheeks. He seemed a bit dumbfounded, but then smirked that same lovable smirk.

Did I say lovable? I meant likeable…

"You just teased me…pretty badly. You suck at teasing, Amu."

I winked slyly.

"Oh well, I'll get better. Just you wait."

His smirk transformed into a full-out smile, and I was entranced by it. Taking me around the waist, he laid down, gently pulling me down with him. Covering me with the blanket, He breathed into my hair.

"Just stay with me like this, just for tonight?"

I nodded, laying my head onto his chest. He was warm, even better than the fire had been…

My last thought was how comfortable I felt in his arms.

~Ikuto's POV~

I nodded of, my head on the feather-filled pillow, Amu in my arms. Fast asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Amu."

~Utau's POV~

After changing into plain purple pj shorts and a purple camisole similar to Amu's, I walked back into the sitting room filled with dread. I was going to be forced into a bed with one of them…might as well be my ramen partner.

Curling up as far from Kuukai as I could, I rolled onto my side so that my back was to him. He chuckled lightly, but made no movements. It gave me a chance to watch Amu and Ikuto. They were both asleep already, with light, happy smiles plastered onto their faces. I was happy for them. Maybe Amu was finally realizing who she truly needed…someone strong, kind and protective. Ikuto was who she needed.

Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to the middle of the bed. Kuukai whispered into my ear.

"Lovely couple, huh? Don't you wish you could just lie there with someone, just like them? I do."

His tone of voice was soft, and somewhat envious. What he said was true. I envied them as well.

We didn't say anything more. His arm only left me for a moment to pull a soft blanket over us. I let him hold me. Not that I had any decision over it…he had me pinned down, obviously.

~Kuukai's POV~

I'm pretty happy right now. I'm glad that Utau's just letting me hold her like this, sleeping with me.

All I know is, no one else is going to get Utau. She's mine.

~Rima's POV~

I shrugged into orange pajama shorts and an orange spotted yellow camisole. Walking into the sitting room, I immediately fell onto Nagi's bed. I didn't mind him all that much. He's ok.

I got only a glimpse of Amu sleeping on Ikuto and Utau in Kuukai's arms before drifting off completely.

Good luck, you two.

~Nagi's POV~

Alright…I was hoping for something like Kuukai and Ikuto had gotten, but hey, this was fine.

Squirming a little closer, I smiled in contentment. We just needed time, that's all.

I lost myself to sleep happily.

~Yaya's POV~

I jumped onto Kairi's bed as quickly as possible. Dressed in my yellow shortie pajama's and camisole, I inched close to Kairi, smiling mischievously. No way was I sleeping with Tadase.

Kairi smiled in turn. He probably knew what I was thinking. I drifted off, and the last thing I saw was his eyes.

~Kairi's POV~

…

Yaya looks so cute, lying there unconscious. I've always found her cute.

Not that I'm giving up or anything. I find her cute. That's all.

I drifted into a world of darkness and let sleep take over.

~Tadase's POV~

With nothing else to do, I went to sleep. Alone again. How tragic.

~Sweet Dreams To Amu~

_My eyes opened to a sunny shore. The beach? But it's the middle of winter!_

_Wearing only a white sundress, I walked towards the water's edge, the gentle waves lapping at my toes, beckoning me to enter the water. Someone called out, and I turned to see Ikuto smiling at me. He put out a hand to me, a question on his face._

"_Come here, Amu."_

_A lick of fear shot through my mind, and the bright blue sky darkened, the water turning a deeper blue, the waves becoming more violent. The sea did not want me to leave. It sensed my fear. _

_The violence of the waves caused me to stumble into the water, and soon I was neck deep within its confinements. Struggling to swim, I watched as Ikuto simply stood there, his hand in the same position, that smile still on his face, as if nothing had happened._

"_Amu, silly, didn't I ask you to come here?"_

_I opened my mouth to speak and instead inhaled the water. Choking, I was washed underneath the ocean, sinking deeper and deeper into my own despair. I tried to swim, but locks of seaweed held me still. Fish came to inspect me, dolphins playing not too far away. In moments they'd all left, as a hungry shark came prowling over._

_The shark was a deep, midnight blue, with a lopsided grin on its face, eager to swallow down its next meal. I realized that it was I who was on the menu, and began to struggle. Amazingly, I hadn't drowned yet, but it was getting harder to breath. The seaweed that bound me tightened its hold, gripping my wrists and ankles, keeping me still for the bloodthirsty shark. It circled me, and all I could do was cry._

_I heard Ikuto's voice a moment before the shark attacked. His voice was grim._

"_I told you to come to me; you should have listened."_

_Right as the sentence was finished, the shark turned and came in for the kill._

~Sweet Dreams To Ikuto~

_I was stuck in a room. A dark room. Damn, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. _

_This was strange. Usually I had dreams of myself with Amu. Hugging her, laughing with her, smiling with her…this was different._

_A small voice called out to me. It was timid, male. It reminded me of Yoru's voice, but with a slightly deeper tone._

"_Ikuto? Can you hear me?"_

_I nodded, not trusting my voice. _

"_I'm your conscience."_

_I struggled not to laugh._

"_You mean one of those devil/angel things that sits on your shoulder?"_

_The voice responded with irritation._

"_Nooo, I'm more of a voice in your head that tells you things."_

_I sighed in agitation. I wanted to get to the good dreams. I didn't want to get a lecture from some voice in my head._

"_So what do you want?"_

"_I know that love Amu. She doesn't exactly know yet. She's unsure of herself."_

_That got my attention._

"_What do you know about how Amu feels towards me?"_

_The voice scoffed unnecessarily._

"_I know a lot of things you don't know, Ikuto. I know that she's going to wake up soon. She's having a terrible nightmare, and you're in it."_

_That hurt. She was having a nightmare about me?_

"_Yes, she is. It's not as bad as all called out to her, and she didn't answer your call. Things happened, and you acted as if you hadn't viewed anything. Then she got eaten."_

_I stared wide eyed in the direction of the voice._

"_You call that 'Not as bad as all that'? You have some strange views on good and bad, you know that?"_

_The voice giggled._

"_Perhaps I do. I'm going to let you into the Realm of Dreams now, but I'm going to force you awake when her nightmare is done and she awakens. You can comfort her and stuff, you know?"_

_I nodded. After a flash of light, I ended up in a field. Sitting on a blanket. Amu was dancing around in front of me, in a white sundress and a big, floppy sunhat. She looked cute. Taking in my surroundings, I discovered that we were having a picnic. That didn't explain her dancing. Smiling, I decided to ask._

"_Amu, why are you dancing?"_

_She stopped momentarily to shoot me a wide grin._

"_Because I'm happy."_

_She started to walk towards me, the dance gracing her every step._

"_Why are you so happy?"_

_Kneeling down in front of me, she pressed her forehead to my own, her breath teasing my lips._

"_Because I'm with you."_

_This is what I dreamed of. This was Amu without her cool 'n spicy act. This was how I wanted to spend my time, with her._

_A few moments later, it began to rain. With a light squeak, Amu rushed around, packing up the stuff. I helped her out, and we ran under a tree nearby. How convenient._

_Pressing her back into the bark, she giggled breathlessly._

"_Wow, that came on pretty quick, huh?"_

_I nodded, watching droplets of water cascade down her hair. Even soaked, she looked adorable. Turning to look at me, she saw me watching her and grinned._

"_What is it, Ikuto?"_

_I sighed, pulling her close. _

"_I was contemplating how adorable you look."_

_She blushed, and I cherished the meaning of it. Leaning close, she whispered onto my lips._

"_I love you. You are the apple of my eye."_

_I grinned as she leaned in, almost completing the action. All of a sudden, I was pulled back into the darkness, with the faintest whisper._

"_It's time. Awaken!"_

~Amu's POV~

I woke with a start, gasping for air. I'd almost gotten eaten. Why was I having a nightmare like this?

Sitting up, I held my knees close to me, my face buried into them. Tear after tear cascaded down my cheeks and onto bare skin. I couldn't believe that, amongst friends and fun, I'd still been taken by bad dreams.

Something stirred beside me, and I looked up to find Ikuto watching me.

Unable to stop myself, I launched into his arms, sobbing freely onto his chest, which I'd only now realized was bare. His arms wrapped around me, and he let me cry.

~Ikuto's POV~

It startled me completely when Amu had hurled herself at me and started crying. Her tears were, most obviously, wet, but I didn't mind them. Taking her into my arms, I let her cry against me, glad that I was here to provide comfort.

After about five minutes, she looked up at me, her cheeks tearstained. My chest was wet with her tears. Her lips quivered slightly.

"W-Why didn't you help me, Ikuto? Why?"

I looked down at her, feeling regret. Why? Because I hadn't been there for her. True, I had no control over her dreams, but still…it was me she saw and it was me who had just stood there while something horrible had happened to her.

"What was your dream, Amu?"

She averted her eyes momentarily, then focused her gaze into my own.

"I was on a beach, right at the water's edge. You called out to me, and you were smiling. For some reason, I got scared when you did, and the waves got harder, and the sky was darker. You didn't seem to see what was happening, and you called for me again. I was pulled underwater and tied down with seaweed. A shark came, and right before it attacked me, your voice came, saying I should have gone to you."

That hurt. I'd hurt her, just by being a bystander to her demise.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I was scared."

"Why?"

She hesitated.

"That's the thing…I don't know why I was scared. The whole dream confused me terribly, but that one thought keeps crossing my mind. Why was I scared?"

I pulled her closer to me, and she laid her head on my chest.

"Amu, understand this; I would never, _ever_ let you get hurt. I've told you so before, but now I'm reminding you. I would never stand by while you were in danger. If I could, I'd always be right by your side, always protecting you, always keeping you safe from harm.

There is nothing in this world that I care for more than you. I really don't know how to put this lightly, but I've always loved you. Right from the start. You've always been on my mind and in my heart. Nothing in the world could change my feelings for you."

Amu stirred slightly, half dozed off, but she'd heard every word.

"I-I'm not exactly sure yet, but I think I might love you too."

My heart skipped a beat. It wasn't a definite answer, but it was something. Lying back on the bed, I pulled her down so she was lying completely on top of me. Wrapping my arms around her back and waist, I held her as close as possible without leaving her struggling for breath.

"I love you."

That small whisper, the thing that meant so much, caused my little strawberry to smile, and we both fell asleep like that, happy and safe in one another's arms.

~Sweet Dreams To Utau~

_I was in my favorite Ramen shop, Kuukai by my side. We were having another contest, but as usual I'd won. Pouting, he took hold of my hand, my gaze straying to his eyes._

"_Aww, Utau, that's no fair. You always win."_

_I smiled mischievously_

"_Don't be a child, Kuukai. I won fair and square, simply because I rock out loud."_

_He chuckled, his mind straying._

"_That you do, Utau, that you do."_

_Suddenly we were in the back of the school, in the soccer field. His forte. He kicked the ball passed me and into the goal. Conjuring up my own pout, I crossed my arms angrily._

"_Hey, that's not fair. You always win!"_

_He smiled, coming in front of me and holding my chin between his fingers. A light touch. I was suddenly very aware of his presence._

"_Don't be a child, Utau. I won fair and square, simply because I rock out loud."_

_He'd copied me, word for word, and I couldn't help but smile in response._

"_That you do, Kuukai, that you do."_

_His lips hovered, mere centimeters from my own. Asking for permission. Uncertain._

_I put him out of his misery by closing the distance. My first kiss. It was passionate, loving. We both kissed as if we'd done it every day. We knew what we were doing._

_I was first to break the kiss that I'd started. Looking up at him, I grinned._

"_You're good…have you kissed before?"_

_His answer mortified me._

"_Yeah, I've kissed millions of girls. You've just scored the spot of one million and one. You're one of the crowd, now."_

_The area filled with thousands of girls, all asking for his attention. Grinning slyly, he kissed them each in turn, just as passionately as he'd kissed me. Looking back at my stunned form, he laughed outright._

"_What, you really expected me to have virgin lips like you did? No chance, honey bun."_

_Angry and, surprisingly, heartbroken, I tore my gaze from his and ran blindly. Tripping, I sobbed into the ground, now covered in snow. I couldn't be one of the crowd, could I? I was unique, wasn't I?_

~Sweet Dreams To Kuukai~

_I was at a soccer match. Utau and the other girls were all cheerleaders, cheering me on._

_I loved a girl in uniform._

_I was alone up against a thousand other players. The goal seemed so far away…_

_Not letting myself give up, I raced forward, dodging people and putting my all into my game. The girls shouted out loudly, Utau being the loudest. _

_Making my goal, dozens of cheers were screamed into my ears, but I raced towards the scream that was held dearest to me. _

_Utau ran forth, and as we met I picked her up around the waist and twirled her around. Giggling, she undid her hair, letting her angelic locks cascade around her from. I widened my eyes as she bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips. Before she could turn away, I pressed my lips slightly harder against hers, claiming her as mine._

_When we broke away, she grinned shyly._

"_Wow, Kuukai, you're a great kisser. Am I your first?"_

_I nodded lightly, smiling down at my first ever girl. Her lips turned down slightly, a soft frown._

"_Aww, but you're my first too. I would have expected my first to be a little more experienced."_

_I grinned slyly, pulling her closer._

"_Wanna try again? I can assure you, I learn by action."_

_She giggled and nodded in agreement, and I took her again, and again. After a while we just stayed like that; locking our lips together, refusing to part ways._

_I was a very, very happy man._

~Utau's POV~

I woke with a gasp, straining out of Kuukai's embrace. Sitting up, I thought back on my dreams, feeling slightly hurt. Amu and Ikuto had changed their sleeping position, lying with her on top of him, cuddled together. Lucky Amu. She's getting a pure soul, but was I?

No! I wasn't getting Kuukai, he's just a friend, a ramen eater like myself. That's all. I didn't need to worry about his purity.

…

~Kuukai's POV~

I woke from the dream to a rustling in the bed. Frowning, I realized that Utau was no longer in my arms. Sitting up, I moved next to her.

"Hey, what's with you? You ok?"

Out of nowhere, she turned to me, looking wild.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Slightly shocked, I shook my head, a dazed expression on my face. Did she really just ask me that.

"Yeah, I've never kissed, have you?"

She shook her head, refusing to speak.

"Do you wanna try?"

She nodded uncertainly, a blush creeping up her features. Taking her face between my hands, I embraced her lips with my own. After some hesitation, she worked her way into the kiss, enjoying the sensations. Although it was new to me, I was pretty good. She was good as well.

Breaking from the kiss, I rubbed her back gently.

"Ready to go back to sleep?"

She nodded, lying next to me, wrapped in my arms.

"Kuukai? I think I love you."

"Utau?"

She turned away, ashamed. Poking her to get her attention, I gave her a lopsided grin.

"I think I love you too."

We slept like that, facing each other, warmed by one another, loved by each other.

My last thought was; if Nagi, Rima, Kairi and Yaya would come to their senses, then Tadase would lose and we'd all be very happy people.

~Sweet Dreams Rima and Nagi~

_I was in the middle of a stage, cracking jokes at an adoring crowd. Everybody was there, enjoying the entertainment I was giving them. Even the group was there, laughing along with me._

_I called to Nagi. Looking confused, he came forth. I locked him in a box, with only his head and legs sticking out. Struck with panic, he asked what I was planning. Grinning, I replied hastily._

"_I'm cutting you in half."_

_He pleaded with me, begged for release. I took out a chainsaw and came forth, the whirring sound causing him to panic and struggle._

"_I don't wanna be chop suey!"_

_Laughing outright, I stopped the saw._

"_Idiot, I'm a gagger, not a magician. I fooled you!"_

_Rima fell on the floor, laughing her ass off. Sighing in defeat, I joined her with a roll of my own chuckles and laughs. When we'd finished, the room was empty, besides the two of us. Embarassed, I waited for Rima to get me out. She turned and started wlking away, and I called out desperately._

"_Hey! Aren't you going to let me out?"_

_She sighed, came back and kissed me. Smirking, she undid the locks and threw away the key._

"_Are you done yabbering now?"_

~Rima's POV~

We both jolted out of the Dreamworld at the exact same moment. While Nagi was dazed, I couldn't believe what I'd just done. I kissed him!

He looked over at me, smiling.

"What do you want?"

Shrugging, he replied nonchalantly.

"An explanation. Why did you kiss me, after scaring the shit out of me with your little chainsaw act?"

I looked at him, dumbfounded.

"You had that dream too?"

He nodded, laying back down. Smiling, I squirmed up to his back, laying my head on his shoulder. Surprised, he turned to look at me. Closing my eyes, I giggled softly.

~Nagi's POV~

Right before nodding off, Rima laid her head on my shoulder. Still dazed form the amazing dream, I looked over at her. She closed her eyes, giggling softly.

"I love you, moron."

Ah. Ok. Drop that on me right before I fall asleep. Nice gag, Rima.

Strangely, though, I believed her, and right before I was pulled back into sleep, I smiled happily.

~Sweet dreams To Yaya~

_It's raining candy! I've been eating allllllll day!_

_But now I'm as big as a balloon, and there are black spots in all my teeth. Kairi, standing before me, sighed, pushing me forth. When I asked where we were going, he said to the dentist and the doctor._

"_You're getting a diet and having your caveties filled."_

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

~Yaya's POV~

When I woke up, I saw Kairi sitting up beside me. I couldn't help but start to cry.

"Meanie, why did you have to get me a diet? Why did you bring me to the dentist?"

He looked at me, surprised.

"I never did either of those things, Yaya."

Pouting, I pondered at his nonrest.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Because I had nothing to dream about. All I saw was black, and I hate sleeping when that happens."

~Kairi's POV~

I was surprised that I'd just told her that. It was personal; she didn't need to know!

Shrugging, she moved to sit closer to me.

"Well, even if there's nothing there, you could make anything happen when you dream! It's your very own haven, where all your thoughts can become reality!"

I looked her over carefully.

"Wow, you actually sounded smart there, Yaya!"

She pouted at my teasing.

"You big oaf! How I hate it when you tease like that; you're almost as bad as Ikuto!"

"True…"

She growled in irritation and laid back down.

"Goodnight Kairi!"

Smiling, I inched closer, my forehead against her back.

"Night Yaya."

~Sweet Dreams To Tadase~

_For some reason, I was on top of a huge cliff, about to jump. Had I become suicidal? After leaping to my doom, I landed extremely injured, but not dead. Suddenly, a wild polka dotted elephant ran me over. When I found that I had still survived, an anorexic crocodile came by and chewed off my leg, running away with it in its mouth._

_When all that was over, I was in the middle of the schoolyard, in the nude, with everybody laughing as I ran around blindly trying to find my clothes. After hiding behind a bush, my existence ended as I all of a sudden disappeared!_

~Tadase's POV~

I woke up sweating. Had I really gone through all of that?

I looked around the room, finding the guys and girls cuddling together, all of them!

Growling, I laid back down, one thought on my mind.

_Tomorrow, I'll get them all, every last one of them!_

**Well, there you go, 16 page worth of writing *phew***

**As you've seen, I've taken heart to certain past reviews…you never know what I'll do, haha! By the way, to those reviewers, thank you for the great reviews! You guys are my inspiration, as you know!**

**Now, I'm here to talk to Rima and Kuukai's Chara's, Daichi and Kusukusu! **

**Hey you guys!**

**Kus&Dai: Hi!**

**Alright, Daichi, have you ever thought Tadase's love for Amulet Heart was weird?**

**Daichi: Well, ya! I mean, that's like saying he'd in love with Ran, and that's just wrong!**

**Hmm…never thought of it that way, but you're right. I view you chara's as kids, so that's a little pedo…**

**Kusukusu: Ewwie! That's nasty!**

**I agree…hey, Kusu, what was with Rima this chapter?**

**Kusukusu: She decided to be lighter and looser this time around. She's not always all that serious you know!**

**Yeah, I know…**

**To my reader; I'm going to work my ass of for you guys, cause I love your reviews so much…unfortunately, I'm going to have to decide whether to keep the story going or to just stop it. Next Sunday, August the 7****th****, I shall be leaving for two weeks…I'll be going to summer camp. **

**Daichi: So, we need you guys to tell Moon whether or not to continue the story!**

**Kusukusu: If yes, then when she comes back from camp she'll continue the story.**

**Daichi: If not, then you guys will be stopping a pretty good story from becoming even greater, and that's not fair!**

**Daichi, don't start, just finish up so that I may say bye for tonight.**

**Kusukusu: Anyways, we strongly recommend that you encourage Moon, let her know that you guys can wait until she comes back to continue. She's worked so hard, so please help us convince her!**

**Daichi: We love Moon!**

**Thanks…anyways, Kiseki has one more announcement.**

**Kiseki: Although I despise my treatment, I would like to notify you all that if you tell my subject to continue with her story, I shall gladly allow all punishments to Tadase.**

**I thought you liked Tadase?**

**Kiseki: He's merely a subject. I am the true King and God! Muahahahahahahaha!**

**Sure Kiseki….anyways, please review! Love you guys!**


	8. Slaves For The Day

**Hey guys! Back from camp and happy to be writing again **

**Charas: Boo Yeah!**

**Haha, hey charas…alright, on with the story!**

**Yoru: Aren't you gonna talk to any of us at all~nya?**

**Nah, I got nothing to talk about, and besides, I'm in the middle of a really good song!**

**Yoru: Aww but you haven't talked to us for so long ~nya!**

**Suck it up, Yoru, be a good kitty…I'll give you some catnip after.**

**Yoru: Lots and lots~nya! 3**

**Yup…**

**Yoru: Moon doesn't own Shugo Chara, never did!**

**Thanks, Yoru. Let's go!**

~Amu's POV~

First morning light hit through the curtains, flooding the room with an icy blue light. Rubbing my eyes, I found myself laying on top of Ikuto. I recalled last night's events, smiling softly. He really does care, even if he tries to cover it up with his perversity.

As I moved to get up, an arm slid around my waist, pinning me down. Raising my face, I watched as Ikuto's eyes opened slowly, a smile playing his lips.

"Where are you going so early in the morning?"

Looking up at the digital clock on the wall, I found it was only 6:45 a.m. Shrugging, I smiled in spite of myself.

"I was going to get some breakfast before everyone else woke up, but that didn't work out all that well."

His smile widened.

"It worked perfectly; unless you mind my joining you?"

I shook my head., hiding a small shiver.

"No, I don't mind…but if we're going, we have to get up."

I raised a hand from where it had rested on his chest and gestured to his arm, still wound around my waist. He tilted his head to the side and smirked. Using one hand, he got up, taking me with him. Making his way to the cafeteria, he paused to pick up our bathrobes. Guess he'd noticed that I was cold.

Taking me into the cafeteria, he chose a table near the windows. After setting me down on the long bench connected to the table, he wrapped me in my light pink robe. I pulled it close, nodding in gratitude. Smiling, he left to get our food. I pondered momentarily on the fact that he hadn't asked what I'd wanted, then shrugged. I wasn't fussy.

After a few minutes, he came back carrying a tray holding two cups of steaming hot chocolate, a large bowl of iced fruit, a platter of eggs and bacon, and a plate of chocolate covered crepes. My eyes sparkled at the chocolate, causing him to smile. Sitting by my side, he spoke.

"You know…"

Tearing my eyes from the food, I concentrated on his eyes. Silly as it may be, I'd just noticed how lovely they were.

"I love chocolate, too."

Smiling, I nodded.

"I know. You made that clear enough before."

I almost laughed at the memory. I'd been out shopping with Tadase when Ikuto had come by and started eating my and Tadase's ice creams. Tadase was sweet enough, but…

Ikuto interrupted my thoughts by sliding a forkful of eggs in my mouth. Surprised, I looked up at him. He'd tilted his head to the side, his expression light.

"I remember. Now concentrate on eating, would you?"

Nodding, he gently removed the fork, and I began to chew the food.

"Good girl, that's my little strawberry."

That's all the warning I got after swallowing before he slipped a fresh strawberry past my lips. Biting into it, I gave him a stern look.

"I can feed myself, Ikuto."

He laughed at my expression.

"Perhaps, but I enjoy doing it for you."

Before I could question further, he pressed a piece of bacon to my lips, ignoring the grease that coated his fingers. I ate it, my teeth grazing his fingertips. Jerking his hand away, he smirked.

"Hey now, don't bite the fingers that feed you."

I giggled at the weird saying.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it. Want me to kiss it better?"

He grunted at my sarcasm.

"Actually, I would like that very much, if you don't mind."

Shaking my head, I looked wearily at his outstretched fingers. Leaning forward, I pressed my lips lightly onto his fingertips. When I pulled away, his fingers followed, begging for more. I looked up at his humorously.

"Now, now, let's not get greedy mister."

He pouted slightly.

"Aww, but I liked that so very much. Just one more?"

Nodding lightly, I did as I'd done before, his fingers pressing against my lips. I thought it was ok…until his fingers went completely into my mouth. Grunting, I looked at him in confusion. Didn't he realize that I could just bite him right now, and probably cause him to bleed?

From the heated look in his eyes, I understood; he knew, but he was trusting me not to hurt him. It felt nice to be trusted. I didn't mind that his fingers were in my mouth; it kept him from doing anything dirty, unless he considered this dirty.

Besides, his fingers tasted pretty good.

~Ikuto's POV~

My fingers rested lightly on Amu's tongue. She'd been surprised at first, but just as surprising, she'd allowed it. I tapped my fingers lightly on the roof of her mouth. Tilting her head, her eyes sparkled as her tongue came up after my fingers. I realized that she was after the bacon grease still coating my fingers.

Letting my fingers relax in her mouth, she rolled her tongue over them a few times before she began to suck. After a few minutes, she'd licked them clean, and I pulled them out of the warm furnace of her mouth.

Sighing contentedly, she leaned on me lightly, a small pressure against my side. Sliding her hands around her mug of hot chocolate, she raised it timidly, blowing on the hot liquid. A small click sounded, and a song came over the cafeteria's small radio.

_No need to worry, baby are you down, down, down, down, down._

Amu blushed slightly, and I turned to see the cook send me a wink. Smiling, I slid my arm around her waist, resting my head against hers. Smiling, she accidently tipped the mug, causing her to burn her lower lip with the hot chocolate. Luckily enough, she didn't get any on her clothes.

Brushing the burn lightly with my free hand, I frowned.

"You really have to be more careful, Amu."

She nodded slightly, barely hearing me. She looked as if she wanted to cry. Taking some ice from the fruit bowl, I pressed it gently to her throbbing lip. Wincing, she tried to move away from the cold, but my arm around her waist prevented her from moving. I gave her a firm look.

"Don't move, please. I'm trying to help you out here."

She nodded, pouting slightly. I couldn't help but smile; she looked so cute when she was being pouty.

After letting me know that her lips had become numb, I took the half-melted ice cube and ate it, raising an eyebrow suggestively. She just shook her head and laughed.

We ate the fruits in silence, finished the eggs and bacon with no incident, then came to the crepes. Amu eyed them hungrily, though she'd already eaten quite a bit. Smirking, I cut a piece and placed it into her waiting mouth.

"Say Ah."

She obliged, and you could tell that she savoured every bite. Smiling, I almost forgot that I hadn't had any. Amu stopped me from giving her the last bite, frowning. Taking the fork from me, she turned it around on me and pushed it against my lips, causing the chocolate to ooze down my chin.

"Eat."

The command surprised me, but I did as she asked, taking the piece in my mouth, enjoying the rush of chocolate down my throat. Smiling, she withdrew the fork. Taking a sip of hot chocolate, I watched her frown again.

Without warning, she reached up, brushing her fingers over my chin and lips. Taking them away, I found that they were covered with the chocolate syrup from the crepes. She pressed those fingers to my lips, and I took them in my mouth, licking and sucking until they were clean. Taking back her fingers, she didn't bother wiping it off.

"Your tongue is rough…like a cat's tongue."

Tilting my head to the side, I smirked.

"You've also said that my hair resembled cat's fur."

She frowned thoughtfully.

"Did I? I remember thinking it, but I don't recall actually saying it aloud."

"I was just guessing."

"Oh."

She looked up at me sheepishly. My heart skipped a beat as she spoke.

"Ikuto…you know you can trust me, right?"

"Of course."

Strange…what was she getting to?

"Can you tell me about your parents? About your childhood?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, trying to look menacing. Curving my lips, I pretended to think it over.

"Fine; but you tell me about yours first."

She looked surprised.

"I haven't been living long enough to have a childhood to tell about; like you keep saying, I'm just a kid."

My arm tightened slightly on her waist, causing her to shift closer in order to prevent herself from being crushed.

"Do I treat you like a child, Amu?"

She blushed and averted her eyes from mine, but I caught the stiff nod.

"Then does what I say really matter?"

She shook her head hesitantly.

"Tell me, Amu."

Taking in a deep breath, she nodded.

"Alright. I'm the eldest of two children. My father is a wild bird photographer, though he loves taking pictures of Ami…he's taken more picture of her than any actual birds."

She laughed a bit at this, relaxing against me.

"My mother is an editor for the magazine _Housewives' Knowledge,_ popular among old women."

I chuckled at the comment.

"She's the calmer of my parents. She's the reason I dress the way I do, but lately she's been letting me have an opinion."

She gestured to the pink ensemble she was currently wearing.

"Last but not least is Ami. She's a sweetheart, and though she can get a bit annoying, she's always looked up to me. She loves to sing, and your sister is her idol."

She gave me a mischievous smile before continuing.

"Before transferring to Seiyo, I lived further out in the country. After Ami was born, mom was able to go out for stories more often, only because I took responsibility for her and encouraged my mom to go out when she needed to.

We transferred after the office my mother worked for shut down. Dad was desperate to have her do what she liked, so when the opportunity came up, he didn't hesitate in moving us all down here. His main concern was mom's happiness."

She smiled sheepishly.

"I met you about a week after transferring. The rest is history."

Leaning a little more into me, she gazed deep into my eyes.

"Your turn."

I breathed out a small sigh.

"Eldest of two children, like yourself. Have lived in town since I was born. Tadase's family and my own were family friends, so when Tadase and Utau were born, a lot of pressure was put onto me. I'd bring them to the amusement park near your place quite often, or out in a meadow close to the house. They'd often argue for my attention.

After a while, my father disappeared, leaving behind his violin, for me. I'd always been good, he'd taught me himself. When it was assumed that he was dead, my mother remarried. I lost contact with Tadase; didn't matter, considering his family had come to hate me. They'd had superstitions about me.

Yoru was born before my father died. He was born from my yearning for freedom. After my mother's marriage, I was tied permanently to Easter, along with Utau. She'd always had some kind of complex with me, but it only got worse when we were confined to Easter's demands.

Even with her becoming clingy, at first I'd had no idea about her obsession. It was only that day, when you got into a fight with her, or rather vice versa, did I actually realize it. She did speak truth, that day. You do interest me."

I looked down at her. She seemed so small, cuddled to my side.

The song had changed.

_She's dirty dirty dancing, dirty dancing, on me!_

She avoided my gaze for a while, then forced herself to look up at me. In her eyes I saw plain confusion written over her face. Leaning closer, if even possible, I whispered into her ear.

"What do you think, Amu? How do you see me?"

She blushed several shades of red and pink, and I was drawn to the color in her cheeks. I couldn't help but place a small kiss right on the hot flesh.

Yelping in surprise, Amu looked up at me wide eyed.

"Ikuto…"

I was about to claim her lips, right then and there, when the cafeteria doors opened, and a very sleepy Rima walked in.

My one thought; oh shit.

~Rima's POV~

I looked up, slightly confused. Damn, it was way too early for me to make sense of anything. Rubbing my eyes, I blinked a couple of times before focusing on the pair in front of me. Ikuto and Amu. Amu was sitting straight in alarm, but leaning against Ikuto. He looks really tense, but he hasn't removed his arm from her waist.

Amu's cheeks are on fire. Clearly, I'm missing something. Sadly, I don't have the energy to find out.

"I'm hungry; go on with whatever the hell you were doing."

I winced a little. I sounded heartless; as if Amu could have been in the middle of being raped right there and I didn't really care. Making my tone harsher, I directed my next words to Ikuto.

"You behave yourself!"

He looked a bit confused, but nodded. Relaxing, I went to get my food. Sitting across from Amu, I ate in silence, groaning at the thought of what was to come.

Stupid Yaya.

~Nagi's POV~

Something bashed into my head. Yelping, I sat up, only to find that it was Kuukai who had kicked the side of my head.

"Come on; everyone's in the caf, eating. Kairi wants to start the whole slave thing."

I nodded distractedly.

"In my opinion, the whole thing is just stupid. Why not just make him call it off?"

Kuukai burst out laughing.

"As if! Dude, this is going to be a blast!"

I shook my head.

"I find that hard to believe. They're not just going to take it, you know that, right?"

"That makes it all the more interesting."

I sighed in irritation. Nothing was getting to him.

"Well, what about the whole bet? Surely, you've given up on Amu already."

He paused and became lost in thought.

"I guess so…Kairi says that Utau's next, and I'll probably have a better chance with her…besides, I don't want to try on Amu anymore; she's more of a younger sister to me, anyways. I've lost enough of her respect as it is."

I nodded, thinking back on his actions.

"Yeah, I can tell. Not even Ikuto can touch her chin now without her shying away."

Kuukai glared at me.

"Don't remind me, I feel bad enough for that. I'm actually glad that Utau came by when she did."

We stared at each other gravely.

"You realize we're probably being recorded by Kairi's hidden camera's right now, right?"

Kuukai nodded, replying.

"And he's probably going to have us all watch it by the end of the week."

"The girls are going to see this whole thing…"

Kuukai suddenly seemed a bit worried.

"You think they'll hold it against us? I don't want Amu or Utau to hate me because of this."

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Utau'll probably get angry, but she'll blow over. Amu…I don't know. She's very unpredictable at times…"

Kuukai interrupted, clearly angered.

"Come on, let's get going."

Nodding, I followed Kuukai into the cafeteria.

This was getting a bit intense.

~Utau's POV~

When everyone was seated around the table, Kairi cleared his throat. Rolling my eyes, I took in the scene at the table. Amu was leaning on Ikuto, with his head rested against hers. Tadase was to Amu's other side, gazing at her longingly. Rima was sitting stiffly next to Nagi, who kept casting her nervous glances. Yaya was tugging on Kairi's shirt playfully, while he tried to ignore her completely. As for myself, I had Kuukai's hand resting on my knee. I didn't mind, after everything that had happened last night.

"Now, the slave announcements…"

Kairi winked to the other guys, which I found quite strange.

"Amu, you'll be with Ikuto, Utau with Kuukai, Rima with Nagi and Yaya with myself. Tadase, you don't get a slave."

Tadase sulked in the corner of the room, while I eyed Kuukai wearily.

"So, without further ado, go have fun for the morning. After lunch, we go skiing. Have fun, guys!"

Pulling me up, Kuukai winked mischievously and dragged me out of the room, back into the sitting room. Sitting on a couch, he pulled me down onto him and claimed my lips. I was too dazed to do anything but comply.

This might not be so bad.

~Kuukai's POV~

I gave Utau a firm kiss, feeling my way into her mouth. She tasted sweet, like the outer shell of a smartie. Rising from the kiss, I grinned.

"I'll be keeping you very, very busy today, Utau darlin'."

She blushed a bit, trying to push away. I clucked my tongue at her.

"Naughty girl, don't forget whom you're serving today. You'll have to be punished."

Placing my lips back onto hers, I couldn't help but grin.

Today was going to be a blast!

~Rima's POV~

As everyone left the cafeteria, I got up to get another platter of food. I was going to need the extra energy to cater to my 'master's' every need. Strangely, however, Nagi rushed ahead of me, shouting about getting my food for me. Confusion forced me to sit back down.

When he returned, I was gazing wearily at him. He noticed my unease.

"What?"

"Don't expect me to be grateful or anything. I could have gotten my own food."

"Well, I wanted to get it for you."

"Sure."

I shook my head in irritation. What was with this guy? Did he think that life was just juice and butterflies? Things don't come for free; there's always a price for kindness. My parents had taught that to me at a very young age.

Taking a seat beside me, Nagi watched me almost adoringly as I ate. Looking up momentarily, I tried to force him to look away.

"What're you staring at?"

"You."

I was surprised that he'd actually answered. I'd expected him to blush and turn away. I vaguely recalled what I'd told him last night, then shook it from my mind. He couldn't have remembered that, could he?

"Well, why?"

"Cause you're cute when you eat."

That made me blush. Who could look cute with cooled hot chocolate dribbling down their chin? Turning away, I looked down at my plate.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not cute."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not!"

"I said you are. Why don't you think you're cute?"

I sat silent for a few moments, recalling the elder sister I'd had before she'd died from a car accident.

"I had an older sister who would always tell me I was ugly. My parents called her the beauty of the family. She died in a car accident."

What Nagi said next shocked me. His voice was bitter and angry.

"Maybe she deserved it."

I shuddered with a slight rage. Even if she would always put me down, even when she would push me in the mud, she was family. At one point, she'd been all I'd had.

"Don't insult my sister. No one deserves to die. Her heart was sick because my parents had taught her to be like that, and she'd willingly learned their ways. I was more reluctant, and I paid for that, but I grew strong from it as well."

Nagi pursed his lips, clearly not willing to speak again.

That was fine with me.

~Nagi's POV~

Stupid, stupid me. She was under my control for the day; why didn't I take advantage of it, as Kuukai had? I was acting as if it didn't matter…but I hated making Rima angry, and I'd done a pretty good job with that.

"Rima…"

Looking up at me, I noticed her chin coated with chocolate from the crepes, and had a sudden urge to lick it. Unfortunately, she wasn't Amu and she would _not_ stand for that.

"I'm sorry. I just hate that you were treated so badly."

She sat quietly, refusing to eat any more. I sighed, slightly frustrated. She looked up, confusion written plain across her face.

"Why do you care?"

I almost burst out laughing.

"Are you really asking me that?"

She didn't reply. Pushing her tray away, I gently took her by the shoulders, turning her to face me. She pursed her lips, clearly thinking of causing me pain for touching her. Giving a small, shaky exhale, I continued.

"I care because you're my friend. Friends care about each other. I also have feelings for you that I haven't quite sorted out yet, which causes me to care even more."

She frowned.

"Great, that's just great."

I looked her over in confusion. She didn't give me the time to respond.

"After telling you my feelings last night, all you can say is 'I'm still sorting out my feelings?'. That's pathetic, Nagi."

She turned her back on me, feigning defiance. I could tell that she was upset. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I hugged her back to my front.

"I wasn't sure if you were serious. If you'd been joking, I would have made a fool of myself for telling you the whole truth."

She shivered slightly under my touch.

"And those feelings are…?"

"Same as yours; I love you."

Right as I finished the sentence, she relaxed against me. We stayed like that for a long time, just happy being with one another. I noted that she smelled like honeysuckle.

Resting my chin on her shoulder, I smiled lightly.

Things were turning out great.

~Yaya's POV~

Kairi had snapped his fingers at me straight away to leave the caf. I'd pouted, wanting to eat more, but his eyes became like daggers. Not wanting to get cut by those invisible knives, I followed.

We ended up in the lodge's study, a big room filled with book cases, big fluffy sofas and chairs, computers and desks.

I immediately jumped onto one of the sofas, giggling loudly. Giving me an irritated look, Kairi sat at one of the desks and opened his laptop. He would type, occasionally pausing to think.

After a while, I got super bored. He should have seen it coming.

Poking my head over his computer, I tilted my head to the side.

"What'cha doin'?"

My tone was sweet enough, maybe even pleasant. He looked up in annoyance.

"I'm doing homework."

I almost burst out laughing. Homework, during vacation? He looked back at the screen, interrupting me before I could speak.

"Yeah, I know. Homework during vacation? But I'd rather just get it over with instead of having it pile up."

I nodded, understanding his logic, then came up with a thought.

"Hey, Kairi, what's the slave supposed to do?"

He paused in his typing, seemingly pondering over the question. Finally, he shrugged nonchalantly.

"To keep the master entertained, I suppose."

This gave me a great idea.

"Soooo you wanted me as your slave?"

He nodded wearily, his gaze hardly straying from the computer screen.

"And the slave has to keep the master entertained?"

He nodded again, and I knew that only half of the words I'd spoken had gotten through his head.

"And you wanna keep me your slave for the rest of the day?"

Irritated, he gave a single, firm nod. Grinning, I got up and headed slowly for the door. This caused Kairi to look up, surprised.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I gave him a small wink before bolting out the door and calling back to him.

"I'm going to entertain you now! Only this way it'll be fun for both of us!"

I heard a loud grunt as he shut his computer and raced after me. Squealing with joy, I tapped into my main source of energy only to give a boost to my speed.

"Come catch me, you silly bird!"

~Kairi's POV~

Had she just called me a silly bird? What kind of nonsense was that?

As I chased her down nearly every hallway in the lodge, we passed by Ikuto, who had Amu slung over his shoulder. Her pouting face and the way he grinned back at her told all. The scene reminded me of Conan the Barbarian; Ikuto being Conan.

Slowing my pace, I called out to Yaya wearily.

"Slow down, this isn't what I had in mind when I said entertainment!"

She giggled in response, her pace slowing a bit. Encouraged, I called out again.

"Let me catch up and I'll get you some ice cream at the cafeteria!"

She halted immediately, turning to give me the full volume of her puppy eyes.

"Ice cream! Really, Kairi?"

Nodding, I took her wrist lightly in my hand and pulled her after me towards the caf. She skipped after me happily. Dropping her hand, I turned to the cook grudgingly.

"Two banana splits, please."

Yaya's eyes were wide as the dishes were presented on the service counter. Whispering to the cook, she obligingly added extra hot fudge to Yaya's split, causing her to squeal with delight. Shaking my head, I picked up the tray holding the two bowls, leading Yaya to the table closest to the door.

She dug into her split the second I handed her a spoon. Frowning, I played with my own bowl as I watched her eat.

"You're going to make yourself sick if you eat like that."

She looked up from her ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate covering her mouth and cheeks.

"Silly Kairi, I always eat like this. I'll…be fine…"

Her face turned a light shade of green, and I groaned. Shouting at the cook to watch our food, I picked Yaya up bridal style, bringing her to the nearest bathroom. Walking her in, I shut the door behind us.

She groaned into the toilet, and I rubbed her back gently.

"See? What'd I tell you?"

She raised her head enough to tell me to shut up before returning to her sickness. Smiling, I rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing some ginger ale and crackers from the cook.

When I'd returned, Yaya was sitting with her back leaned against the bath tub. Kneeling beside her, I coaxed her to drink small sips, slipping a cracker between her lips between sips. She choked out a small sob, small tears running down her cheeks.

Strangely, I felt sympathy. Although she'd brought it on herself, I'd also gotten sick, and it felt like hell coming back up. Placing the ginger ale on the floor beside me, I opened my arms to her, and she didn't hesitate. She cried freely onto my shirt, and I let her.

We sat like that for a while, and I began to sing a soft lullaby to her. Her cries softened, turning into a small hiccup. Finally, she looked up at me, and I smiled.

"Better?"

She nodded uncertainly, but refused to leave my arms.

I was ok with that.

~Tadase's POV~

After everyone had left the cafeteria, I'd decided to follow Ikuto and Amu into the game room. There were several tables for ping-pong and table hockey, along with shelf after shelf of board games. Settling on a beanie bag chair, Ikuto reached out for Amu, who let him pull her down without struggle.

Building up my courage, I presented myself in front of the two.

"Amu, you realize you've been played, don't you?"

A look of confusion and doubt crossed her features. Stiffening, she slowly turned her gaze to Ikuto. He stared daggers at me, his eyes narrowed menacingly.

"You trying to cause trouble, kiddy king?"

I shook my head. Perfect. He hadn't denied it.

"Are you avoiding the subject, cat thief?"

He hissed out angrily. Amused, I thought back on how, although Yoru wasn't with him, he was still capable of being a total pussy cat.

Standing, he brought Amu up with him, throwing her over his shoulder. She yelped, growling out at him in anger. Pursing my lips, I called after him as he left the room.

"I'm going to tell her about the bet, Ikuto. When you're not around, I'll tell her the whole thing!"

Before the door closed, I heard him call back to me, anger lacing his voice.

"Well, I guess I'll always be around then!"

Chuckling, I muttered under my breathe.

"If you refuse to give Amu room to breathe, she'll eventually get tired of you. Nobody likes a clingy lovesick kitten."

~Amu's POV~

Over Ikuto's shoulder. Traveling at high speed to God knows where. Yeah, I'm doing _great_ right now.

Struggling did no good. It only tightened his hold, as if he were afraid I would fall. Spotting Yaya bolting our way, I opened my mouth to call for help, only to have Ikuto reach up to tickle my side. Giving a small giggle, I gave him a pouty look, and he returned it with a crooked grin.

Stepping into the elevator, he finally set me down. I tried, unsuccessfully, slipping through the closing doors. Ikuto only pulled me back, cuddling me to him.

Pushing away, I barely gave any attention to the small beep, indicating our ascend.

"What was that all that about? What kind of bet is this?"

He moved towards me, backing me to the side of the elevator. Placing a hand on the wall to either side of my head, he spoke urgently.

"I'll tell you if you say 'I'm yours'."

"What?"

He repeated the sentence, and my mind went for a swim. I'm yours? Was he trying to have me ask him out? What kind of weird, deluded freak was he?

The pressure of his hands against the wall increased, and I shuddered, slightly frightened. What was going on?

"Why?"

"It'll end everything; the other boys will leave you alone, we'll get along better…just say it."

The part including the other guys had me hesitate. I wanted them to leave me alone, but they seemed to be distancing themselves without conviction. So I didn't really need to agree to this, did I?

Ikuto seemed to sense my thoughts, and his tone lowered.

"Oh, they aren't done with you, Amu, not by a longshot. If you say those words, it'll all end with you. They'll leave you alone."

I shivered, thinking on what kind of plans any of them could have waiting for me. My breathing became shaggy. Did I really want this?

He rested his forehead against my own, muttering quietly.

"Please, please Amu…please."

My heart softened. Ikuto had changed from cold and heartless to very feeling. Who was I to take his returning emotions away from him.

The elevator dinged, indicating our arrival, but Ikuto pressed 'Hold', keeping the doors closed. His gaze locked onto mine, and I swallowed.

"Fine…"

His eyes seemed to lighten up, and he started to relax his features. I thought back on what Tadase had said, and pursed my lips. I'd rather find out from Ikuto than him, but…

"I…Ikuto, I…."

He leaned back from me, allowing me some breathing space. Nodding gratefully, I exhaled deeply. At first, I whispered so low that he couldn't hear me. Resting his chin on my shoulder, he rubbed his cheek against mine.

"Repeat that, Amu."

My whisper was barely audible.

"I'm yours."

Taking me into his arms, he slid to the floor, leaning back against the wall, looking up at the lights overhead. Laughing.

At first, I thought it'd been a joke. The whole thing, just to irritate me. Burying his face into my hair, he whispered.

"I'll tell you everything."

~Ikuto's POV~

I carried her the rest of the way to her room. Sitting on her bed, with her petite form sitting on my lap, I felt like the happiest man on the face of the planet.

Sighing contentedly, I began.

"Alright, it started when we'd arrived. Kairi made a bet, where all the guys had to aim for one girl until she was 'taken'."

I grinned down at her, and she blushed, asking me to continue.

"You were the first up, and we all had to try to 'take' you. The loser has to do whatever the winners say. The loser is the one who doesn't end up with a girl."

This got her attention.

"So it continues after me to Utau and Rima and Yaya?"

I nodded.

"In that exact order, actually. In my opinion, I think it'll end up with Kuukai getting Utau, Nagi with Rima and Kairi with Yaya. Tadase's going to lose; you were his only chance. The other girls don't care two shits for him."

She looked confused.

"And I did?"

My eyes softened considerably.

"It seemed like it…you used to really like him."

She nodded hesitantly.

"Well, yeah, but…you've always held dearest in my heart."

My own heart skipped a beat, and I inhaled softly.

"Amu…can I…?"

My lips hovered over her own. She gasped lightly, then nodded uncertainly. Leaning forth, My lips barely touched hers. In response, she pushed her lips gently into mine. Opening her mouth to me, I took the chance to taste her completely. She was a mix of chocolate and strawberries. I knew what she would taste in me, but didn't think about it.

Coming up for air, I found a light flush on her cheeks. Cocking my head, I smirked.

"You alright?"

She nodded, looking at me in awe.

"You taste like mocha coffee."

I smiled.

"And you taste like strawberries and chocolate."

She tilted her head to the side.

"Do I, really?"

I nodded, and she smiled. Laying down on her bed, I looked up at her. She put a hand over my six pack abs, and I shivered. Her smile grew, and she lay down on top of me. Although it was just before noon, I pulled the blanket over us.

"Feel like a nap?"

She nodded, laughing quietly to herself.

"Yeah, a quick catnap would be great, thank you."

Grunting at the comment, I closed my eyes, drifting to sleep with the most precious thing in the world wrapped up in my arms.

**And Voila! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I've been thinking of it ever since I've returned from camp. Also, to let my readers know, I'm planning on writing up another story, starting tomorrow after I've updated this, maybe even tonight!**

**Yoru: So please watch out for it, cause you know her story has been the best so far~nya!**

**Not true, Yoru, I quite enjoyed reading 'Tagteam Matchmakers' by FBGoldfish! I find it was well done, and there are other stories I've also enjoyed, though not as well written.**

**Yoru: Yeah, thank God there are writers LIKE YOU who know how to make a good layout~nya.**

**Not all writers on the site are older than ten, might I remind you.**

**Yoru: Whatever~nya. Read and review, adoring readers!**

**Yoru! Look! Catnip ball!**

**Yoru: What? Really? WHERE? **

**Lol see ya later, folks!**


	9. Authors Note!

**Yoru: A message to Moon's Readers…now that she has two stories up, and considering the fact that she lengthens each chapter by, like, a thousand words each time, we would like to notify you that, until 'Bet on it! Snow Lodge fun' has been updated, 'Never Ending Melody' shall not be updated.**

**Ran: Meaning, the day that 'Bet on it! Snow Lodge fun' is updated will be the same day that 'Never Ending Melody' will be updated!**

**Yoru: Hey! This is my notification!**

**Ran: Meaning Authors Note?**

**Yoru: Whatever!**

**Ran: But that's the Authors job!**

**Yoru: Yeah, well, Moon asked me because she's busy trying to keep up with her updates; now that she can't update every day, like before, she wants to try every two or three days…she's only 3,000 words in out of 7,000.**

**Ran: Hasn't she been writing since she last updated?**

**Yoru: Duh! She just goes over it every thousand words to watch out for mistakes; when she re-read her story she was horrified to find some mistakes.**

**Ran: So now she's going for perfect?**

**Yoru: Yup.**

**Ran: Oh! Audience, please note that Moon is trying really hard! That's why she's taking so long! She really does work on the story every chance she gets! She loves your reviews and wants you guys to be happy with her story!**

**Yoru: Yeah, she doesn't want a whole bunch of sentences that don't make sense and misspelled words.**

**Ran: Not to diss writers who do this; Yoru just doesn't understand that not all of them are in their last year of high school, hence the mistakes.**

**Yoru: They don't use spell check either, obviously.**

**Ran: Anyways, please be patient while waiting for the next update! Thank you!**


End file.
